The Princess and the PPO
by KTyler
Summary: Just binged Bodyguard and this crept into my head. Not really sure where it'll end up...I've a few more ideas. It follows the first series and picks up later on for David's next assignment; protecting the fictional Princess Eleanor.
1. Chapter 1

Police Sergeant David Budd's trainers crunched on the gravel drive as he stepped out of his parked car in the shadow of the grand white stone townhouse. His hand went through his thick brown hair and he breathed out in the crisp, early morning air. David strode toward the back entrance of the building, fishing his police identification out of the back pocket of his track pants. The uniformed officer at the door inspected the id and nodded, opening the door for David to enter the house.

She was in the hall, waiting, even though he was three minutes early. Her Royal highness, princess Eleanor of Wales, was stretching her legs, dressed in black running tights, a black long sleeved shirt covered with a lightweight grey puffer vest and black and grey trainers. A pair of white earbuds hung around her neck, their cord snaking under the vest. When David stepped into the hall, Eleanor straightened up and turned to face him. She wore no makeup, but she was stunningly beautiful. Her pale delicate features were in stark contrast to the dark red hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. It was her eyes that did him in; they were the color of emeralds and sparkled like them too. Eleanor leaned toward him, extending her hand.

"I'm Eleanor," she stated, "You must be the unlucky bloke they sent over from SO15."

"If you mean your protection officer, ma'am, then yes." David replied. "Sergeant David Budd." David took her hand and shook it. It was soft and warm and fit snugly in his. She rolled her eyes.

"Please don't call me ma'am." She said. "I'm far too young." She winked. "And never Princess." She wrinkled her nose.

"Then, what should I call you?" He asked.

"Eleanor will suffice." She replied. "Ready? Ten miles won't run themselves." With that, she put in her earbuds and was off.

Now David knew what she meant by unlucky; they hadn't told him it was ten miles when he accepted the assignment to protect the daughter of the Prince of Wales on her morning run. David scrambled to catch up with her. After the disastrous situation with the Home Secretary and the suicide vest, he had been given time off to heal and regroup. Upon returning to duty, he had been given a few short term assignments guarding visiting dignitaries and was then assigned a detail with the immigration minister. David had been on that detail for sixteen months. He was working on administrative duties at headquarters yesterday when the shift supervisor had come around asking for a volunteer. David had offered and gotten the details save for the part about running ten miles as the rest of his office mates had practically ducked under their desks and pretended they had something else to do.

They ran up the mall toward Buck house and through Green Park. David ran behind her until they reached Piccadilly. They stopped at the traffic circle to cross Knightsbridge and she pulled out one earbud.

"You don't have to stay behind me, sergeant." Eleanor said to him, stretching her legs one at a time.

"Not sure I can keep up, ma- Eleanor." He smiled. They ran a few more miles along the serpentine and past KP. For a few miles he had managed to get up next to her and they ran side by side companionably. She led them the long way back, past the long water and the north side of Hyde Park. Then, they were back at Piccadilly, David's tee-shirt soaked with sweat and his knees killing him. Eleanor smiled at him. She was covered in sweat as well, her face red.

"I usually do a loop through St. James Park, but you're looking a bit dodgy." She told him. "We can walk back to the house." David nodded, bending at the waist, his hands on his knees. Sweat dripped off his nose and to the ground.

"Sorry." He mumbled, straightening up. "It's been a while since I've gone on such a long run. They didn't tell me it was so many miles."

"It's fine. I was testing you." She smiled.

"Well, I failed."

"I'd give you a C."

They walked along Constitution Hill and gradually caught their breath.

"Have you ever been a PPO for anyone in the family?" Eleanor asked. David shook his head.

"Right now, I'm on the immigration minister's protection team." David replied.

Eleanor was surprised at how easily they chatted. Her officers were usually very no-nonsense, but she could mostly get them talking after a while if she tried. She was trailed by a team 24/7, so she would rather have a camaraderie with them. Her sister-in-law, the Duchess of Cambridge and soon to be sister-in-law, Megan, both had a split team of one man and one woman, but Eleanor didn't care. Unlike the two of them, she had been around the protection teams her whole life and all she cared about was whether or not they could keep her safe and if they got on well with her, not if it was appropriate for them to accompany her to the loo as a woman. She took an instant liking to Sergeant Budd. He had ran seven miles in the early morning cold without complaint. He was open to her requests and seemed to be good at his job. He stood slightly in front of her most of the time, eyes scanning for any threats and almost imperceptibly moved a bit closer to her when someone approached her direction. No one came right up to her; it was early and the only people out were commuters busy in their own thoughts. He was confident without his radio or firearm, but she noticed that he didn't use any earbuds and thus no music to distract him.

They had just crossed the mall and were approaching Clarence House. The house had a little more life in it since they had left as more staff were milling about and a dark blue sedan was waiting on the gravel drive.

"Well, Sergeant Budd, thank you for being my volunteer this morning." Eleanor said, pulling her earbud cord through her vest and wrapping it around her mobile.

"No problem, your highness. Next time, let's try the full ten." His blue eyes crinkled with his smile. With that, he headed toward his car and she bounded up the steps into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, David was back at Clarence House. His commissioner had asked if he would be open to running with the princess whenever she requested. Tom Felton, her current protection officer, was more than willing to hand over that aspect of the princess's protection. He hadn't run a mile in years and wasn't eager to start. David responded that he would; the immigration minister didn't usually start her day until around 9am, so he had plenty of time. David was given Eleanor's mobile number (code name: Prudence Wright) and he texted her that afternoon to see what her running schedule was. She had replied that it was every other day mostly, but she usually skipped Saturday.

She was in the vestibule coming down to the gravel car park when he walked up. This morning, it was navy blue and deep purple instead of black and grey and she added a thick fabric headband to hold back her hair and keep the sweat out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Sergeant Budd." Eleanor greeted him, stretching her arms behind her back. "I'm glad you were willing to take me on." David did a double take. He couldn't make out if she was joking, flirting, or just had absolutely no filter. "I'd like to make a pit stop at KP when we get there. Kate's had the baby so I'd like to pop in for a snuggle." Eleanor acted like he had a clue of what she was talking about. He thought to himself that he better catch-up on his royal gossip if he was going to keep running with her. He just nodded, figuring he could roll with it once they got there.

They ran in companionable silence; their route similar to last time, but when they got to Hyde Park, they took a different set of trails to get to Kensington Palace. The uniformed officers opened the gates for them and Eleanor bounded up the stairs. David nodded at the guards and hung back, waiting to see what Eleanor expected.

"I just want to peek in on Kate and the baby." Eleanor told him. "You can grab some water or something; I'll be ten minutes tops."

Thirty minutes later, Eleanor came down the hall, a big smile on her face. David had been talking with another officer while he waited.

"Ready?" She asked. "I took too long, so we'll just head straight back. I don't like being out with the crowds." Her eyes darkened, lips frowning. He just nodded and spoke into his radio that they were headed back. With another nod to the officer, they were off. She didn't take it easy on him and they got back to Clarence House in eighteen minutes. She had gotten ahead of him a bunch of times, but he was able to catch up at the road intersections and the roundabouts.

They arrived at Clarence House and she tossed him a bottle of water from where they were sitting out in a tray in the vestibule. She was up a few stairs and he had stayed on the gravel.

"I've an early engagement on Monday, so we won't see each other until Wednesday." Eleanor said, taking a drink from her own bottle.

"No worries, your highness." David replied. "My knees will enjoy the rest time." He winked at her, and turned to walk to his car.

Eleanor did a double take at the wink, thinking maybe she imagined it? She just shook her head and headed upstairs to shower and change.

David chided himself as he slid behind the wheel. What was he doing?! Sure, she was pretty and funny, but she was obviously so far out of his league. He wasn't the kind of bloke that flirted with a girl just because he could. He shook his head, starting the car and pulling out of the spot. He still had a full day with the immigration minister.


	3. Chapter 3

They continued on for a few weeks. David was soon able to match her pace and they could run together with ease. They got into a routine and would push the last few miles and then walk the last half mile up Constitution Hill toward Clarence House. That bit of walking allowed them time to talk and she asked him a million questions. David noticed that she steered the conversation toward either him, general topics in the news or whatever engagement she had been to the day before or was headed to. She never gave up personal information and he didn't ask. He tried not to talk about himself too much, but she had a sneaky way about her that he didn't even realize and he was telling her about Charlie and Ella and all sorts of things.

"See you tomorrow, your highness." David said as she took the stairs to the house two at a time. She turned back, confused. Tomorrow was an off day. "I'm doing an extra detail at the wedding."

"Uh, okay, see you tomorrow." Eleanor replied, uncharacteristically nervous all of a sudden. She headed upstairs. They probably wouldn't even see each other.

The next day, David was standing at his post, halfway down the path and in front of the barricades that had been erected to keep the crowds at bay. Some of the guests would be walking, but the main members of Harry's family were arriving by car. It was announced over the radios that Prince Charles, Camilla and the Princess were inbound. David scanned the massive crowd. They were waving flags, holding signs and flowers and were generally well behaved.

The black car pulled up and the door was opened. Eleanor got out first, but hung back so her dad could lead the way. She was wearing a tea length green and white floral patterned dress and green hat, her ginger hair twisted and tamed into a sleek chignon. She waited as Charles and Camilla exited, the crowd cheering loudly.

Eleanor had to physically stop herself from looking for David. It proved difficult as her dad was taking his sweet time talking to the archbishop and her eyes wandered. When he paused to let Camilla speak with the archbishop, Eleanor felt her eyes drifting down the line of the crowd. She spotted him and immediately slid her eyes away, but not before she swore that he winked at her.

Inside the church, David was posted with Tom against the wall, unobtrusively watching. They both had a direct line of sight to the Princess where she sat between the Duchess of Cambridge and her uncle, the Duke of York.

The ceremony was long and soon, when the choir started singing, Tom started talking, knowing they couldn't be heard. David kept his eyes straight ahead, as did Tom, but they smiled at each other's occasional joke.

"You and the Princess get on well?" Tom asked.

"We just run." David replied, a slight shrug.

"Every other day; that's a lot of time together…" Tom trailed off and David wished he could move spots.

"We're not getting a cuppa and reading gossip rags. We run and she goes about her day and I go to work. You probably spend more time with her than me."

"Probably." Tom conceded. "Any time you want to trade let me know. I'll take the immigration minister anyday." David risked a glance at the blonde man, one eyebrow raised. "Sitting in an office, not worrying about your principal trying to evade you at every turn, going off script and not caring about what you say." Before David could reply, said principal's voice rang out in the church.

_So, we'll go no more a roving  
So late into the night,  
Though the heart be still as loving,  
And the moon be still as bright._

_For the sword outwears its sheath,  
And the soul wears out the breast,  
And the heart must pause to breathe,  
And love itself have rest._

_Though the night was made for loving,  
And the day returns too soon,  
Yet we'll go no more a roving  
By the light of the moon_.

Her voice with it's posh accent was crisp and clear, unwavering as she did the reading. They watched as she took her seat, Kate leaning over and saying something they couldn't obviously hear. Eleanor's eyes narrowed and she replied and both women laughed, earning a look from the Duchess of Cornwall and the Duke of York.

After the ceremony, the bride and groom exited the church and the rest of the family came out a bit later. The protection officers were all on guard; so many of them in one place could be a recipe for disaster. Eleanor was walking down the steps with her cousins and would continue down the path with them and her aunts and uncles to the castle for photos and luncheon before changing for the party. David was a ways behind, but he could easily pick her out next to Princess Beatrice's bright blue dress and Tom's tall stature.

David saw as she paused, stepped out of the line with her family and spoke with Tom. Shortly after, Tom's voice came over their radios.

"Spitfire is taking a diversion." Tom used her code name, which she hated, but was better than her other code name for hotels and mobile phones, Prudence. That one, her brothers had made up, since she was ironically not a prude nor prudent.

Eleanor stepped toward the crowd, a roar going up with Tom and another officer a reasonable way away. The crowd of guests and family kept walking, David included, as she shook hands and posed for photos. She chatted easily with the crowd, smiling and laughing. Tom stepped forward, urging her on as the guests were thinning. She gave him a withering look, and he retreated, making eyes at David, like see? As David approached her, he was planning to keep walking and leave her to Tom, but he caught some of the conversation. A woman was saying "next." He had only heard the end of the question.

"I'd have to find a bloke for that!" Came Eleanor's reply, sending the crowd a twitter.

He paused, putting a hand on her back.

"Let's get back in the line, Princess." He said quietly. She stiffened under his hand, green eyes going to his blue. She was about to reply, but closed her mouth when she saw his clenched jaw and tight face.

She moved back into the crowd and Tom pulled a face at David, eyes wide. They walked the rest of the way to the castle, where she immediately turned on him, pulling him forcibly into a quiet corner. In her heels, they were almost even in height, but the plumes in her green hat stuck out above his head and vibrated violently as she struggled to not raise her voice. She looked so different in her full makeup and wedding clothes.

"What were you doing out there?!" She exclaimed, keeping her voice low. A few guests were still streaming in and there were of course, always staff around.

"Me?!" David was incredulous. "You can't just faff off on a walkabout!" He felt his blood pressure rising, his scots accent becoming more pronounced.

"I do it all the time." She crossed her arms over her chest, her clutch in one hand. "The crowds love it and I like meeting them."

"It's dangerous."

"Oh, yes a small child in a plastic tiara waving the standard is surely a real threat to my life."

"It's the spontaneity of it. We can't protect you if we don't know what you're going to do. Plus, it provokes the crowds and the situation-"

He was cut off by a staff member calling out to her. It was time for photos. She turned and walked away without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I wrote this story all out of order so all the backstory is in another chapter. There was a question in the reviews (hi!) so I figured I would add it here, since I'm not entirely sure when or how I'll fit that other chapter in. I kind of worked it out that Eleanor is four years younger than Harry, so 29-30 if you say this flows with the "real" events like the royal wedding, etc_.

After a rest for all involved, it was off to the party. The officers all split among each vehicle and trailing vehicles. The more senior members and the children of the family had retired for the evening, so it was just friends, the younger family members and people not invited to the ceremony for various reasons.

The protection team fanned out inside and outside of the ballroom. There was a no camera policy, so the officers had to be eagle eyed, watching for sneaky guests with mobile phones.

It was a typical wedding party with food, dancing, and of course drinks. The Duke of Cambridge gave a speech, complete with off colour remarks, as did some of Harry's mates. Eleanor was seated with Kate again, and Kate's family. David couldn't help but watch her, her navy sequined dress catching the light, her eyes sparkling and cheeks pink from laughter and the alcohol she was drinking. Kate's brother pulled her up to dance and they joined the others in the center of the room. He was much taller than her, but they danced well together to the fast, loud music.

Eleanor was enjoying herself, dancing with James. He was a fun bloke and they got on, same as she did with Pippa. They had all known each other so long, they were all comfortable with each other, Eleanor would even sometimes tag along on family vacations. She begged off toward the bar and James went with her. A bunch of people crowded around them as James ordered shots for the group. A few rounds later, she wandered away to talk to Jack and Eugenie, a drink in her hand. Kate and William joined them as well and they were all talking animatedly.

Tom was watching from one side of the room and David the other as a tall blond man approached Eleanor. The family members around her all moved in closer and William said something the officers couldn't hear, his blue eyes narrowing. That caught the attention of the Duke's protection team and those two men moved in closer to the group. The Duchess stepped away, attempting to take Eleanor with her, but the princess moved closer to her brother. Two steps forward and David could hear the conversation.

"-invited you, but you should know better." William was saying.

"I just wanted to say hello to Ellie."

"Beyond the fact that you betrayed me, I haven't heard that you're divorced, so I can't possibly think of a reason for you to talk to me." Eleanor supplied. "Perhaps you should say hello to your wife."

"She's in the country." The man took a step closer. "I never got a chance-"

He was cut off by Harry arriving and stepping in the middle. "Max, I told you the only rule was that you can't speak to Ellie." Harry said, his hands on the man's chest. "I said you wouldn't be invited otherwise." Harry tried to move Max away, but he reached around, motioning to Eleanor, who stepped back. William moved in front of her.

"Don't make a scene." William said, jaw clenched tight.

"I just wanted to apologize." The other man replied.

"Take your apology and go bugger yourself." Eleanor told him, her hands balled into tiny fists at her side. Max finally looked deflated and Harry was able to push him away and William turned back to her, his eyes searching.

"I'm fine." She said, finishing the last of her drink in one swallow. She turned from him and the situation was over; the officers back to their places and the guests mingling back into the party.

"What was that?" David asked Tom, coming around to his side of the room.

"The princess's ex. Got her into a pile of shit four years ago. Some rich toff that's married, but he and his wife hate each other." Tom explained. "Every big do, he tries to talk to her. Usually the princes handle him; he and Harry are mates." David was confused by all aspects of the explanation, but didn't ask further.

"Can you keep an eye on her while I pop out for a smoke?" Tom asked and David nodded. He had momentarily lost her, but found her again on the dance floor, arms in the air, dancing in a group of women. David leaned back against the wall, Tom heading out. The song ended and the crowd thinned, Eleanor heading back to her table. She picked up her clutch, and slid out of the room, fully noticing that Tom had disappeared, but not noticing that a pair of ice blue eyes were watching her every move.

He gave her a long lead; it was safe enough with all the officers around. She walked through the mansion, into the kitchen and out the back door. When she got to the grass, she stopped to remove her heels, and he hung back. She cut through the grass and around the water to a round marble building with columns and a copper dome. There was a wall and gate around it, but she sat on the steps, her bare legs stretched out.

It was a warm night and Eleanor enjoyed the quiet. When she looked around and saw Tom had disappeared, she knew it was the perfect time to sneak out to the garden for some fresh air. Everyone else was inside and she could have a smoke in peace. She was well on her way to being drunk and beyond the encounter with Max, it had been a nice day. Harry seemed happy and that was all she could ask for. She leaned back against the steps and fished a cigarette out of her clutch. She stopped when she heard the gravel on the path crunch. It was dark, so she couldn't see and there were all sorts of animals in the garden, so she waited.

The sound didn't reoccur, so she lit her cigarette and took a long drag. She exhaled, her head raised so the smoke would mostly move away from her instead of settling on her clothes. She wished she had brought a drink out with her. She sat quietly, smoking, until she heard another noise.

"Whoever's there, stop being a creeper and come out." Her voice rang out. David had planned to keep watch and then simply follow her back, but there were bugs buzzing around and he had stepped into the gravel after swatting one away. Having been detected, David stepped onto the path fully.

"It's just me, your highness." He said, moving closer so she could see him.

"Come to scold me for giving Officer Felton the slip?" She said, taking another drag. "When I get to three strikes, what happens?"

"I'm not in a position to say, your highness."

"I see we're back to that, _sergeant._" She sassed. She stubbed out her cigarette on the cold marble step and stood. She bent to retrieve her heels and made to walk past him into the grass, but misjudged the distance and brushed against his arm. Her hand lingered on his jacket and he stood completely still, holding his breath.

In that second, a loud explosion came from the front of the house. He moved suddenly and quickly, taking her by the arm and pulling her back toward the building, shoving her up against the wall.

"David, it's just-" Eleanor started, her pulse racing, her back pressed against the cold marble. He shushed her, waiting, his body against her. The sky filled with light; bright colors and sparkles above the roof of the house. More bangs followed; fireworks.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath, but she heard him. He exhaled a loud breath, stepping back, but still close, his hands on either side of her, palms flat on the wall. He bent his head looking at the ground.

Eleanor was about to make a joke, but she saw that David was exceedingly tense. "Turn around and look, they're beautiful." She said softly instead, and he looked up to find her emerald green eyes searching his. His body was in her personal space and she wasn't complaining, but even in her buzzed state, she could tell he was freaking out. After a few breaths, he did what she asked, leaning against the wall, their arms touching, heads raised to watch the fireworks.

"We like to go all out at weddings; Elton John sang at Will and Kate's." She said a bit later.

"Vic and I got married at city hall two days before I left for Afghanistan." He replied quietly. His heart had stopped racing and the fireworks were slowing as well.

"I'm sure the wedding party was a blast, though." Eleanor offered. "Soldiers are usually pretty fun to party with." She nudged his shoulder with hers and winked at him. He was left staring after her as she headed back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later and too many drinks to count, Eleanor was trying not to embarrass herself. After the fireworks, a bunch of people had retired to their rooms or left the party, but a group had stayed, including James Middleton, Bea, Eug and Jack as well as some of Harry's army mates. Well aware that this was the normal time during a party that she got into the most trouble, she had said her goodbyes and was trying to find Tom so he could have the car brought around, but couldn't locate him.

One of the soldiers was trying to pull her back to the bar, and he was very handsome, so she was very tempted. Just as she was about to take a shot from him, David stepped into view, his eyebrows raised, questioning. She nodded at him, and he spoke into his radio, having the car brought up. He made a move toward her, but the tall, dark haired friend of Harry's grabbed her hand, pulling her attention away. She downed another shot with the group around the bar, the man's hands around her waist. She was laughing at something one of them had said, her face flushed. David stepped back, unsure. Tom approached and David informed him of the situation.

"Happens all the time." Tom said. "If you pull her away, she'll tell you to bugger off."

"She seemed as though-" David started, but stopped as the tall soldier's hand slid to Eleanor's bottom. He was about to move forward when the Princess turned, looked at the bloke, and told him to remove his hand. Her eyes were narrow slits.

"Come on, Ellie-" the soldier started, hand still firmly in place. He pulled her closer, his other hand joining the first, squeezing tight. Before David or Tom could intervene, Eleanor had shoved her knee right into the man's bollocks, sending him to the floor. She turned, a little wobbly, and looked at David, who was gobsmacked. Tom was laughing by his side.

"Let's go." She walked past them both, eyes dark. When they met her on the gravel drive, she had pulled out a cigarette and was putting her lighter away. The car was two down, in the queue behind some others that were loading up.

"What you blokes need to know is," she exhaled a plume of smoke away from them. "I'm not daft and I'm not feeble. Right now, I'm drunk, but that doesn't mean some wanker is going to feel me up at my brother's wedding."

The car approached and Tom opened the door. She slid in and looked up at him, flicking her half smoked cigarette to the gravel.

"Tell Sergeant Budd to bunch in. It's at least half an hour to the City, we won't leave him stranded. You sit up front." She said sternly. Tom closed the door and spoke to David, who shook his head. Eleanor couldn't hear what was being said through the closed window, but both men were talking and gesturing, their eyes occasionally going to where she sat. Soon, she grew frustrated and pushed the button to roll the window down.

"If you tossers don't get in, Victor and I are leaving without you." She rolled the window up as the two officers got in the car, David going around to slide in next to her. "Like two bloody women, arguing on the street corner." She was saying, Victor chuckling.

They headed toward the motorway and she made them stop at a drive thru for burgers and chips when she saw the sign. Tom rolled his eyes and David tried to protest, but Victor did as she said.

"Oh and a large coke." She said as Victor did the order at the menu board. Food ordered, paid for and distributed, they were back on their way.

"Tom, are you excited to go to India?" She asked, after swallowing a chip and holding out the container to David, offering one.

"No." He replied, David almost choked on his coke at Tom's bluntness, taking a chip out of the carton. "I hear it's hot and crowded and dusty."

"Well, I think it'll be amazing." Eleanor replied. "The people are friendly and it's so different from here. I'm looking forward to it." She turned toward David. "We're going for a week in September. It'll be brilliant."

"Just you?" He asked.

"Well, me and Tom and my team, Alyssa, Matthew and Susie, but just me from the family." Eleanor replied. "I'm sure we'll have more security too, but that's SO15's problem."

"How do you get assigned to India? Does the Queen make you go?" David asked, balling up the wrapper from his burger and wiping his hands.

"The prime minister invited one of us, and I offered." She shrugged. "I really want to go to China, but they can't figure out a way since it's not a commonwealth country. Said I have to save it for holiday and go on my own. Harry and Megan are going to Australia, dad and Camilla are going to Africa and Wills is off to Jerusalem. Gran can't travel such long distances anymore so we all have to pitch in. Have you ever been anywhere abroad besides Afghanistan?" She was talking a lot more than normal and David chalked it up to her alcohol consumption.

He replied that he was in Germany with the army and had been to France a few times, but that was it. That started Victor talking about his time in the service and soon they were back at Clarence House. Tom opened the door for her and they were off.

"Spitfire is secure."


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor was off to Cornwall for a series of engagements, so their morning runs were halted until she returned. David focused on work and the kids, taking them to school all week since he wasn't running with the Princess. He couldn't deny though that he thought about her, especially as he stood in the immigration minister's office all day watching the older woman take meetings and phone calls and give interviews. It was boring and tedious but safe, so he couldn't complain. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on with him and the princess. She was smart and funny and interesting beside the obvious of her being beautiful. The incident with the fireworks at the wedding had shown him that she was she was perceptive and caring, having recognized his discomfort and changed the subject and joked until his head was clear. He was just glad he wasn't her full time PPO.

Back at headquarters one night, he had pulled up all the files associated with her code name and there had been more reports than he could read. She went though officers as if it were nothing. Tom had apparently been on her detail for almost two years and there was one other officer after the incident with Max. At least that's what it seemed like since the report on that incident was very vague. Her PPO before Tom was an Officer Matthews, and he had been sacked and Tom assigned. From the wedding, it seemed as if Tom wasn't long for the Princess's detail either.

The first morning back, she met him on the gravel drive, this time in shorts and a faded St. Hugh's tee shirt. She had on sunnies and her earbuds hung around her neck.

"I hope you've kept up while I've been away!" She exclaimed when she saw him. "I'm in the mood for ten today." She was out the gate before he could even reply.

They got back into their rhythm and were walking the half mile back to Clarence House, Eleanor telling him about Cornwall.

"I visited the set of _Poldark. _Do you know the show?" She was saying.

He shook his head. "My mum likes it, though."

She explained that since her dad was the Duke of Cornwall, the palace had come up with a scheme to send her out there and tour a few towns do a few engagements, shake hands and end up on the set of the show and meet the cast and crew for photos and a tour. The show was filmed on location and was currently in its fourth season.

"They let me ride the main character's horse. He's a huge black Irish, but just the sweetest." That got her talking about horses and the stables and she went on and on. "You should bring the children by the mews on Saturday for Trooping the Colour, I bet they'd love it. If you're not working, that is." She offered.

"I'm not. It's my weekend with the kids. Ella loves horses." David replied. "She's been riding a few times at birthday parties and the like."

"Call my secretary; I'll text you her number. She'll set you up with the information. The kids may be bored by the parade, but just bring them to the mews after and they can see all the horses up close. If they want to see the parade, just ask Alyssa. She can get you tickets for the seated stands."

They chatted until they made it back to the house and David headed to work. He received a text from Eleanor with Alyssa's contact, but didn't call the other woman right away. He would think about it and talk it over with Vicki.


	7. Chapter 7

David found himself in the June sun that Saturday. He and Vicki had showed them videos and the kids said they did want to go to the parade, so he texted Alyssa and she told him there would be three tickets waiting for him at the entrance to the parade ground. The kids sat, enthralled by the horses and the band. David tried to explain who everyone was, but even with brushing up on the royal family since he started running with the Princess, it was a bit overwhelming, especially since the women were wearing giant hats and the men were all in uniform. The only person he could one hundred percent pick out was Eleanor. She was on horseback next to her aunt and in full uniform, including tall black boots, a black coat, and black hat with a feather. The group was riding behind the Queen's carriage. They entered the parade ground and David and the kids watched and clapped and cheered with the rest of the spectators.

When the parade was over, they headed toward the mews, David texting Eleanor that they were headed that way. She was waiting in the street, her hands holding the reigns of her white horse, long suffering Tom standing in the shade, looking annoyed. He did perk up when he saw David, approaching and shaking his hand.

"The Princess invited the kids to see the horses." David explained, not wanting Tom to think anything inappropriate was going on. While the men were talking, Charlie and Ella had walked over to Eleanor after getting the go ahead from their dad.

"You must be Charlie and Ella." Eleanor said, smiling. "I'm Ellie and this is Alba." Both children were looking wide eyed at Eleanor and the horse. Eleanor dug into the pocket of her white trousers, pulling out two peppermints. She held out her hand to the kids. "Go ahead; they're her favorite."

The kids were giggling as David and Tom came closer, the horse nuzzling at their hands and hair, looking for more mints. David's hand went to Charlie's head, ruffling his brown hair.

"What do you think about all this, bud?" He asked. "Princess?" He was addressing Ella, but Eleanor's eyes of course swiveled in his direction. She blushed when she realized.

"It's cool. You look like a pirate." Charlie blurted, looking up at Eleanor.

"It's the hat. It's a bit ridiculous." Eleanor replied, laughing. She took off the hat and slid it under her arm. "Do you want to go see the other horses and where they live?" The children nodded eagerly and Eleanor handed off her horse to a handler. The kids ran a bit ahead and the three adults followed.

"That's quite the getup you're wearing, colonel." David remarked, looking at her ceremonial uniform with ribbons, sashes and medals.

"It's purely honorary, household division." Eleanor replied. "They would have never let me really serve."

"Count yourself lucky on that, your highness." He replied. "You still outrank me though." He smiled.

"That'll come in handy next time you try to boss me around." She smiled and quickened her step to catch up to the children, leaving the men behind. David swallowed hard, trying to avoid his eyes from the tight white trousers and tall black boots.

"Thanks again for Saturday; the kids are still talking about it." David said as they walked up to the house on Monday.

"It's nothing. They seem like sweet kids." Eleanor replied. He complimented her that she was good with them. She had been patient and kind, answering their million and one questions and spending a lot of time explaining the mews and the equipment and telling them all about the horses; their names and what breed they were.

"I've got a niece, two nephews and tons of little second cousins. Kids are easy; it's the adults that are the problem." She replied. They were stopped at the intersection at Knightsbridge and David was keenly aware of the looks they were getting as people recognized her. She was always recognized a few times on their outings, but it took a bit because she was harder to identify being all sweaty and without makeup and fancy clothes. It usually only happened when they were stuck at an intersection for an interminable amount of time. He stepped closer and no one made a move, per usual, but it still made him anxious.

"Did you know Tom's having his gallbladder removed tomorrow?" David asked as they crossed.

"He mentioned a procedure, but wasn't specific."

"I'm going to fill in while he's out. Shouldn't be too long, two or three weeks."

"That's long enough for us not to be friends anymore." Eleanor replied. He looked at her, the words having left him. Is that what they were? Friends? She continued, "You're much more...by the book than Tom. It'll probably end with me getting you sacked." She was looking straight ahead and David couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"I'll take it easy on you. You're not as reckless as people say."

"We'll see." She was quiet the rest of the way and just gave him a quick 'see you tomorrow' when they got back to the house. He replied the same and left for his last day with the minister.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was rainy, but still hot. He had driven the kids to school and was pulling into the car park at Clarence House at 10am. The one good thing about this detail so far was that if Eleanor was in residence and they weren't running, he wasn't needed. Her engagement was at 10:30, so he got to take the kids to school, get a cup of coffee and breakfast and generally faff about.

The black Range Rover was parked on the drive and David nodded to Victor as he walked around it to enter the house. He felt weird entering the vestibule in a suit, but it felt even stranger seeing her all dressed up. The last time had been the wedding.

"Good morning, your highness." He greeted her. She was in the hall with Alyssa.

"Good morning, Sargeant Budd." She replied, looking up from her notes. She was dressed in a white lace dress, high red pumps, and full makeup. Her hair was half up and half down. "Ready to learn about tea?" She grabbed her red clutch and walked toward him, the diamonds in her ears catching the light of the chandeliers.

"Can't wait." He replied, smiling.

David held the door and Alyssa entered first and then Eleanor.

"Spitfire on the move." David said into his radio as Victor drove them through the gates. "Show us outbound on the M1."

Eleanor and Alyssa discussed the engagement and David scanned the road, running through the logistics of the engagement in his head. He was nervous, but she had said she would behave and they were going to a technology park for the day where there was a tea plantation. It would be fine.

Everything was indeed fine. The crowds were manageable and she only strayed off course once to take a photo with a little girl waiting at the end of the cordoned off area. She had nodded to him at least, so he knew where she was headed. She crouched down, her skirt dusting the gravel, as she spoke to the little girl dressed in a princess dress. He stood close by, but didn't pester, and soon they were entering the offices. She took time with each person, listening intently at what they were saying and asking intelligent questions. They went to a greenhouse where tea was grown and learned about all sorts of methods for increasing the yield and making it pest resistant.

"I thought that was splendid." Eleanor was saying in the backseat. They were headed back to the City. "So interesting how they're trying to mix the...the..fuck it, I don't know, it's all so scientific; that's not my forte." Alyssa and Victor just chuckled. David had never heard her curse before, but he for sure knew she had it in her. She reached out her hand to Alyssa. "Let me see the tin they gave me." The other woman fished it out from a bag on the floor of the suv and handed it to Eleanor.

Eleanor took it and turned it over in her hands and then leaned forward to push it toward David in the front seat.

"Look, David." She said. "It's got my face on it. A special blend of citrus and spices that I've inspired." She was grinning at him. "I don't think it's a very good likeness, but I'm sure the tea is delicious."

David swallowed hard. "I'm...I'm sure it is delicious." He stammered out. She was very close to him, leaning over the seat as far as her seat belt would allow, her arm on his shoulder to hold the tin out in front of him. Victor was chuckling again, noticing David's discomfort. Eleanor leaned back and they continued on.

The next day was a guitar factory and the day after was a pottery studio and art gallery double engagement. David gradually loosened up. They continued running their specified mornings and he would head down to the staff quarters to shower and change, leaving his firearm and radio with one of the uniformed officers if there was an early engagement. If not, he would leave and return as needed. Eleanor stayed in line and they got on aces.

They were headed out to the country so Eleanor could milk cows and make cheese. She was dressed more casually in skinny trousers, shiny wellies, and an oxford with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was in a sleek ponytail, the curls smoothed out.

The drive was a bit longer than the rest, so she was making conversation from the backseat, asking Victor about the rugby and Alyssa about her mum. She got to him and he told her about Ella's school play. She asked after Tom and that got them talking about India.

The farm was an artisan cheese making establishment and Eleanor would be getting a tour of the operation and trying her hand at milking cows and turning milk into cheese. David came to open her door, glad Alyssa had provided him a dress code and outline as his shoes immediately sunk into the mud. There was a small crowd gathered up at the higher ground, so after greeting the owner and the town councilman, Eleanor headed that way, her usual handshake/photos/accept gifts and make small talk routine. David had soon noticed that she had the propensity to push the timing of the schedule, not really caring about too much time spent.

Everyone satisfied, they headed into a large barn, David and Alyssa hanging back by the entrance. Alyssa was on her mobile, but David was of course watching everything and everyone. There was a whole row of the animals, chewing on hay and awaiting their turn. They told her what to do and she went into the cow's stall, the farmer pulling the milking machine down from the ceiling. Eleanor joked with the cheese maker and patted the big black and white cow. The big animal was moving around, and she bumped into Eleanor a few times, pushing her against the side of the stall. The farmer apologized, but Eleanor replied that it was no problem.

They soon moved on to the warehouse, Alyssa and David standing outside the cheese room to leave space for the photographer and staff. They explained the procedure and the different vats and how aged each type of cheese was. Eleanor even tried some, proclaiming each one more delicious than the next.

When they were back in the suv, headed home, Eleanor offering everyone cheese samples and telling stupid jokes about cows.

"Ground beef!" She exclaimed the punchline and the others groaned.

When they got back, she opened her own door, startling David.

"I want to talk to you about something, but I didn't want to say anything in front of the others." She was standing next to the vehicle, the door open. "Will you come up for a bit?" He nodded and followed her inside, a bit nervous.

The housekeeper, Sally, was waiting with towels and Eleanor sat on the red carpeted stairs and unceremoniously pulled off her wellies by wrapping the towel around the filthy rubber boot and pulling with all her might.

"You're fine." She said as he looked down at his muddy shoes. "Mine were way worse."

He followed her up to the first floor, Eleanor telling him that this was where the living areas were and that the ground floor was used for more ceremonial things and was sometimes open to the public.

"The top floor is bedrooms." She was saying, leading him into the study. "I feel like I should offer you a drink, but that would be weird." Never a filter. "Anyway, I've been thinking about India and I was wondering...what I'd like to know is...do you want to come?"

David looked at her. They were standing in the center of the room. She seemed out of sorts, but after a bit of stumbling around, she had basically spit it out. He didn't reply, so she kept going.

"I was going to put in the request with SO15, but I wanted to ask you, because of the kids. It's a long time to be away. I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes, and you probably would if your supervisor asked you."

David was still looking at her. She had mud on her forehead. "Thanks for thinking of that, your highness." He finally said. She said it was no problem and told him to think about it.

"If you're up for it, let me know by Friday and Alyssa will submit it."


	9. Chapter 9

"I know I said you had til Friday, but did you think about India?" Eleanor asked as they walked their normal half mile back to the house.

"I talked to Vicki and she didn't have a problem." He said, but left the end of the sentence trailing, which Eleanor immediately picked up on.

"But?"

"But I wonder about…about being away from them, being divorced...how it affects them." He hedged, not knowing if this conversation was too much, too personal. "Vicki's new husband is around them all the time."

Since the events of a few years ago, he had been in therapy and while they mainly focused on his ptsd and the aftermath of the explosion, they obviously touched on other things in his life. He felt at ease talking to Eleanor, but he kept going back to her comment about being friends. Were they? It seemed like it, but beyond the fact that she was a princess, she was also his principal and the last time he had gotten close to his principal, that had been a disaster. There were other outside forces in play with that situation, of course, and he was working through it. He was working on being more open, a trait that Eleanor didn't seem to have a problem with. She spoke her mind and said it how it was.

When she flirted with him, he always chalked it up to her being friendly. She was always joking and talking and made him and everyone else feel like she enjoyed talking with them and being in their company. He thought it was just her personality, that she was like that with everyone, Victor, the uniformed officer that stood outside the door, the bloke that watered the plants. There were occasional glimpses, especially on their runs or with her family, when something else came through.

He was pulled back to present by her voice. He chided himself for zoning out; she had stopped on the edge of the path and was looking at him, her sunglasses pushed up on her head.

"Wha...what?" He stuttered, refocused.

"I said, if you can't go, don't. I also said that kids of divorce turn out fine. They'll probably need therapy, but maybe that's just me." She had her hands on her hips, a smile on her pretty face.

Since they were stationary so long and she had her sunglasses up, she was starting to be recognized. Two teenage girls were standing a few feet away, also in running gear. One of them had her mobile out and David moved toward them to tell them no photos.

Eleanor put her hand on his arm. "It's fine. Let's just continue on." He looked at her. "Really, it's fine." She was still touching him.

He walked into the vestibule with her, got a bottle of water, and made to head downstairs to shower when she called out to him.

She walked to him, motioning for him to continue down the stairs. He looked at her with confusion, but started his descent with her walking next to him.

"My dad marrying Camilla was the best thing for him." She said quietly, both of them looking ahead, hands on the railings. "It turned out to be good for us too. She loves him and us and they make each other happy. She didn't replace our mum, just like Vicki's husband isn't Charlie and Ella's dad."

He just stood at the base of the stairs leading to the kitchen, gaping at her. She grinned at him. "See you in an hour. We're going to eat ice cream on the Isle of Wight!" With that, she headed back up, leaving him staring after her.

"Ha! These comments are hilarious!" Eleanor was in the backseat and they were on their way to open a train station in Bristol the next day. She was showing Alyssa her mobile. The girls from the path had sold the photos to the _Mail, _who had written an article about the Princess's lover's quarrel in the park. David's jaw was clenching as tightly as it was in the photos.

"Most of the commenters have you pegged as my PPO and then- oh! This one's my favorite! Patsy from Dover says 'he can guard my body anyday.'" Eleanor dissolved into laughter, taking Alyssa and Victor with her.

"It's not that funny." David said, looking ahead, his jaw muscle twitching. "We weren't even arguing and I let my guard down." That sobered Eleanor up and she immediately apologized. That caused Alyssa to swivel her head sharply toward the Princess and Victor's eyes went to her in the rear view. Then, they both looked at David.

"What?" Eleanor asked, eyebrows raised.

"You apologized to him." Alyssa whispered.

"So?"

"You've never apologized to anyone, ever."

"I have." Eleanor replied. Alyssa looked at her with disbelief.

"Name one time."

"Well, I mean in my whole life, surely I've said I was sorry before…" her lips went into a tight line.

"When you were a child doesn't count, or drunk."

"Oh bugger off." She was smiling though, and the others started laughing.

It took Tom a full month to be fit for duty and in that time, David and Eleanor had a set routine. When his supervisor pulled him and Tom into his office to say a change had been requested, David knew it was coming. David was the more senior of the two anyway and she hadn't once tried to slip his protection. After the meeting, he talked to Tom, just in case there were any hard feelings, and of course there weren't.

"You want to take her on, you're welcome to." Tom was smiling and slapped Richard on the back. "She does seem to be more...receptive to you, for some reason." Tom continued as they walked to the car. "She's been exceedingly compliant lately."

"Maybe it's because you use words like compliant and treat her like a child that she gives you a hard time." David replied, getting in the vehicle.


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: Chapter ten! Thanks for all the reviews; they really mean a lot and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. This is just a short transitional chapter, but read on! PS, if anyone can tell my why I can't indent paragraphs, please let me know :)_

"We're changing it up for today's run, your highness." They were standing in the drive and she looked at him, eyes narrowed. "We should be alternating our routes for security purposes."

"Lead the way." She gave him a dramatic bow, holding her arms out. He just shook his head and the headed to the Mall, turning in the opposite direction from their normal route. He led her through St. James Park, over the bridge, and toward the clock tower. They didn't turn at Big Ben as she thought they would, but continued straight across Westminster Bridge, down the sloped embankment and onto the river path. It was quiet, no tourists at the early hour, and there was a nice breeze off the muddy river. It was also nice that there were barely any intersections. He led them through Battersea Park and back over the river. When they were at Lambeth Bridge, he slowed, stopping and looking at her, breathing heavy.

"Race you to the clock." He said between breaths.

"What're the stakes?" She said, stretching.

"Stakes?"

"You know, if I win…" she replied, a cheeky grin on her face.

"If I win, you skip the walkabout in Whitehall." He replied, thinking. They had been arguing about it all week. She had an engagement there tomorrow and he and Tom were adamant that she not do a walkabout, but go straight inside due to all the unrest lately.

"We're playing it like that?" She said, eyes dark. "I was thinking you buy me a cuppa. Fine. If I win, you start calling me by my name,_ David_." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No way, _Princess." _He replied.

"You'd better win, then!" She was off like a flash while he was still stationary. He chased her, pushing as hard as he could, but she beat him.

"No deal...you...cheated." He panted, hands on his knees. She was leaning against the railing at the entrance to the tourist attraction, chest heaving.

"I admit that I got a head start, but you have longer legs." He just looked at her, raising his head from where he had been looking down. "Fine. We both win? I won't do the walkabout and you start calling me Eleanor." She stuck out her hand. He was still just staring. "Shake on it."

"I'll call you something." He said, straightening up and shaking. That got a beaming smile out of her and he immediately let go of her hand.

"Alyssa told me you're coming to India." She said as they crossed the mall after having walked the little over half mile back to the house. "I'm glad."

Eleanor took the steps to the house two at a time. _I'm glad!? _Ugh! She knew she should stop being so friendly with him, but she couldn't help it. He was mostly quiet and serious, but under that, there was something else. He was obviously handsome and brave and she was inexplicably drawn to him.

Maybe it was the way he talked about his children or that he didn't act like it was chore to be on her detail. They talked easily now from all their time spent together and she didn't have to drag information out of him anymore. The past month with him as her main officer had worked out fine, much to her surprise.

Whatever it was, it unnerved her and she didn't like that she felt like she had to be around him all the time. She had plenty of friends and had had plenty of boyfriends. Sure, it had never worked out and ever since Max she had stuck to flings and casual hookups, but she certainly didn't need his attention. She just wanted it.

The engagement in Whitehall went off without a hitch and she even got him to call her Eleanor a few times. That night, she had an event at the museum, but Tom was handling it and tomorrow was a hospice center. They would be off to India in short order, so there would be a lull in activity for the next week or so.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: We're off on a royal tour! Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day._

David looked around the market with dismay. He was sweltering in his suit and ballistic vest and tired from the time adjustment and travel. Thank god they were only here a week. Now he understood Tom's dismay at the assignment; he had underestimated Eleanor's popularity. His blue eyes narrowed. The crowds were too large for such a confined space. This was a bad idea. His first foreign assignment with the princess was going to end badly, he was sure of it.

They had left London twelve hours ago, boarding a commercial flight at Heathrow. Eleanor, Alyssa and Matthew, the press secretary were all up front in business class. David, Tom, Victor and two other protection officers were in economy with a handful of reporters and Eleanor's hairdresser, Susie. They were in the bulkhead row because it was the first economy row after first class and David was thankful for the extra leg room. Halfway through the flight, his mobile pinged with a text.

_I want to go over the logistics for the first engagement. _Eleanor was texting him from four feet away.

_You do not. _He replied. She never once asked him even the slightest detail about security at an engagement unless the security team were against something that she wanted to do.

_Just come up here. There's an empty seat. _

He stood and did as she asked, shrugging when Tom and the others looked at him. She was in the row toward the front of the plane, no one next to her. Alyssa and Matthew were across the aisle from her, their tablets and notebooks out, doing god knows what.

"I've just watched the dullest movie and I wanted to talk to someone, but those two are tittering over schedules and etiquette." She said as he sat in the plush seat. He liked the way she said schedules. "Do you want anything to eat? I know better than to offer you a drink." She smiled, motioning to to remains of a beverage in a glass on her tray table next to a novel. David replied that he was fine, but she pushed her attendant button anyway.

"Yes, your highness?" A pretty blond flight attendant appeared from out of nowhere. Eleanor asked for a scotch and soda and looked again toward David. He ordered a coke to appease her and the flight attendant was gone.

"Is there anything you'd like to see in India?" She asked, turning slightly in her seat to face him. She didn't have her seatbelt on and she had one jean clad leg tucked under herself, her trendy trainers on the floor under her seat.

"I'm not sure we'll have much free time, but the temples seem interesting and the red fort." He replied. He asked her and she replied. They talked a bit about home and their drinks came out.

"Did you always want to be a soldier?" She asked, they hadn't really ever had a conversation about his service, just small mentions here and there.

"No." He shook his head, taking a sip of coke. "I wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid, but didn't have the money, so I joined the army. When I got out, I joined MPS. They have preferential treatment for veterans, so it was easy to get a job. With the kids, I liked the idea of the protection service. Didn't seem as dangerous to just be sitting around watching posh toffs all day." Eleanor threw her drink stirrer at him.

"How long did you serve?"

"Nine years, mostly in Afghanistan. They only let me out once I was injured."

"You don't have to tell me, but…" Eleanor was watching him. He didn't see an ounce of anything but curiosity in her expression. No pity, no sadness. She just wanted to know.

"It's fine. It used to be I wouldn't talk about it, but I'm okay with it now." He leaned back more into the comfortable seat. "We were on patrol and an ied went off. Four died, three lived, including me. I was burned on the left side of my body so they sent me to Germany for emergency treatment. I came home when I was well enough."

Her brother had been in Afghanistan around the same time, so they talked about that. They had been in different regiments, but it was possible their paths had crossed.

"My life must seem pretty frivolous to you." She said, pulling her knees up and resting her head on them, her face looking his way.

"I think…" he hedged, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"It's fine. I know it's stupid." She smiled at him. "Making cheese and pulling tiny curtains away from little plaques."

"Some of the things you get to do are fun. And you get to travel. People love meeting you. That's something?" David was trying. "Can't you pick where you want to go or what to do? Like how your brother works with soldiers?"

"I've tried to get them to let me focus more on certain patronages, but my choices don't _align _with what the palace has in mind." She went on to explain that she wanted to focus on women, addiction and mental health, but while they were okay with the mental health aspect, they weren't keen on any association with drug use. He asked her why.

"They think with my...past it draws too much attention."

"Maybe that should be the point?" He supplied. She looked at him thoughtfully, but didn't elaborate or continue the conversation. He knew she had a past, but knew better than to push or pry.

They ordered food and talked some more until David stood. "Better go." He said, gesturing to the back of the plane. "The other blokes will wonder why I'm so special." She smiled and nodded, replying that she was going to nap anyway.

An hour left of the flight and three shitty movies later, David watched as Susie rose and went in through the business class curtain.

David's mobile pinged with a text. _How's it going back there? Legs cramped yet?_

He smiled. _Thanks for asking, but I'm in the bulkhead row. You'd know that if you weren't busy napping._

Eleanor's reply was quick: _Beauty sleep ;)_

David was itching to send a corny reply, but restrained himself. He put his phone back on the tray table. Soon, the plane started it's descent and everyone in their party readied for disembarking. The staff would head off first and then two protection officers. Then, the princess would follow with David a few steps behind and Tom bringing up the rear. She would stop for photos at the top of the stairs and then it was into the waiting car for an eighty minute drive to the first engagement. He could hear Eleanor talking with the flight crew, thanking them, so he made his way through the curtain with Tom behind him.

She was right about the beauty sleep. David had been on countless engagements with Eleanor these last two months. From milking cows in muddy boots to dressed to the nines for her gran's birthday celebrations, she never failed to take his breath away every time he saw her. As he came through the curtain, ducking, her grass green eyes turned to him and he swore she winked. She had boarded the plane in jeans, a striped tee and trendy trainers, her ginger hair wild. Shaking hands with one of the flight attendants, she was now in a green silk patterned dress with high nude pumps. Her hair was tamed into a tight bun at her neck with a few curls spilling out. Perfect makeup and perfect jewelry; she was every bit the princess.

The plane door opened and Eleanor moved toward the cockpit to make room for everyone to get off first. She chatted with the pilots until David moved closer and it was their turn.

"Are you ready, your highness?" He asked, gesturing toward the door.

"It's you that better be ready, sergeant." She replied, eyes twinkling with mischief. "You're about to experience the craziest week of your life." With that, she ducked through the hatch into the bright sun. The crowd erupted into deafening cheers. David followed after a few minutes, pushing dark sunglasses onto his face, jaw clenched tight. He'd had crazy weeks in the past for sure, but this was going to be nerve wracking, exhausting and terrifying with a small dash of excitement, he'd give her that.


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived at the hotel right on time. After a luncheon meeting with the British ambassador, it was off to the market for a photo op and walk about.

David made to open Eleanor's car door, taking another glance around the market. She emerged from the car to more shouts and cheers, cameras snapping. She waved, smiling what David called her "princess smile." It was closed lips, no teeth, and didn't make it all the way to her pine tree eyes. She made her way around the car, all of the officers hanging back.

Eleanor bent at the knees to accept a bouquet from a little girl. She took the flowers and shook the little girl's hand. Eleanor smiled at the girl's mother, shook the woman's hand, and they exchanged a few words. Then, Eleanor turned to meet the town officials that were going to lead her around the market. They led her to the cordoned off crowd and she shook hands, posed for selfies and chatted amiably with the people who were waiting. The crowd must have been eight rows deep, everyone yelling and pushing forward, thrusting items into Eleanor's hands that were transferred to Alyssa so she could take more. After she made it halfway around, David motioned for them to head inside. They had a strict timeline and Eleanor had the propensity to push them to lateness at engagements as she tried in vain to greet and shake hands with everyone.

The shade of the interior of the market was a welcome relief. The officials motioned here and there, leading Eleanor to different stalls. She smiled and chatted, inspecting the items at the first shop. David was too far away to hear what she was saying over the large crowds inside the market, but he would bet it was a thoughtful compliment of some sort or a heartfelt question for the vendor. He tried to move in closer and made eyes with Tom to get the other man to do the same. As they moved along the corridor, the crowds grew closer and David swore that they grew in size as well.

At the junction of two major aisles of the market, they were supposed to make a left, but the crowds were filling the stalls. The town official halted, not knowing which way to turn. The team had mapped out which vendors to visit so the official and Eleanor could have a composed conversation and ask educated questions. The vendors were screened and only certain ones had been earmarked for the meeting. Now, with the crowd closing in, the only way open to them was the same way they came, but that would cut the visit short and he knew Eleanor wouldn't go for that.

"Someone make contact with her!" David shouted into his radio, instructing his team, not caring that he didn't use her code name. He was trying to remain calm, but the situation was rapidly going sideways. They had gotten too far away from her and the local security was doing a poor job of corralling the crowd. He caught sight of Tom and the other man could only shake his head. The crowd started spilling through the stalls and Tom was lost in the frey as he tried in vain to push through.

The town official, Eleanor and Alyssa were trying to stay together, and the official had pulled the women into the closest stall. In seconds, the crowd had closed ranks and David saw a flash of panic in Eleanor's wide eyes right before he lost sight of her. He cursed, angry with himself that he had let this happen.

Eleanor had been speaking with a woman who made the most beautiful woven baskets when the town official had motioned that it was time to move on. They took a step out of the stall, but a group of children ran in to wave to Eleanor. She bent to speak to them and realized that was the wrong move. More people came and soon they were backed into the stall. Eleanor straightened up, searching for a way out. The town official was motioning for people to move and Alyssa was stuck next to her, unable to move, her arms full of items. Panic setting in, Eleanor found a familiar pair of ice blue eyes in the crowd and she zeroed in on David, willing him to be there next to her. He was too far, impossibly far, and her heart started racing. Then, he disappeared.

A beat later, Eleanor felt someone grab her hand and pull. She was pulled backward between two blankets that served as walls of the stall and out into a tiny, dark alleyway between the back of the basket weaver's stall and the back of a different one. The space was less than two feet across. She was breathing heavy, panicking.

"It's ok, Els," David's broad accent said. "I've got you." After she realized it was him, she tightened her grip on his hand, and her breathing calmed slightly. "You're fine, Eleanor." He said, softly, slowing their pace through the alleyway. With his free hand, he reached for the radio under his jacket, alerting the team that she was safe. Her hand was gripping his so tightly that she was cutting off his circulation. They had come to a complete stop and David surveyed the area, "I think we're on the wrong side of the market to get to the car." He said.

"It's so fucking hot here." He practically growled, pulling at his tie and collar. He couldn't get the tie sufficiently loosened with her holding his hand so it didn't really have the desired effect that he was looking for. Instead, he had effectively tightened it around his neck and pushed the knot off center. His agitation with his wardrobe suddenly helped diffuse the tension of the situation and Eleanor giggled. She let go of his hand and took a deep, calming breath. She felt his steadying hand on her back and she reached up and loosened his tie for him, undoing the top button of his shirt for him as well. His Adam's apple bobbed under her fingers as he swallowed. She was way too close. Her hands on his blue striped tie, she gave a gentle tug and he came forward. He felt her heart racing again. In her heels, they were very close to eye to eye and it didn't take much effort to bend his head and claim her mouth. His lips pressed against hers, and they were just as soft as he'd imagined these many months. His tongue pushed through, seeking entrance and heat rose through him. She was grasping at his suit jacket, pulling him as close as possible and his hand went to the back of her neck. A satisfied humming sound came from her and the noise knocked him back to reality.

"This is a bad idea," David whispered against her lips, his accent thick.

"I know." Eleanor replied, taking a half step back. Even then, the heat was radiating between them. He reached up and pushed an errant curl back behind her ear. He almost lost his composure for the second time when she leaned into his hand as it lingered by her ear, her eyes closing.

"We have to get back to the car." David said, stepping back even further. She nodded and he took the lead, swinging them in the opposite direction than before. Soon, they were back in the blazing sun. The ropes still held back the cordoned off crowds and David put himself between her and the crowd as they walked back toward the sedan, his hand at her back. He radioed the team once more letting them know that they were approaching and Tom opened the door so she could slide right in without missing a beat. Tom closed the door and got in the front seat while David moved to the trailing vehicle with the other protection officers and Alyssa. Eleanor let out the breath she had been holding and reached across the plush leather seat for the small clutch she had left there for the walk about. Her mobile, a small compact and a pair of sunnies were inside. She checked her appearance and pushed the glasses on over her eyes. They would go back to the hotel to freshen up and then there was a reception at night.

Her thoughts kept drifting back to the scene in the alley. She and David had been skirting their flirtation for weeks, even months. Stolen glances, gentle touches, inside jokes. She noticed that his hands lingered on her a bit longer lately when he was leading her or helping her into the car. She found herself talking freely with him, wondering his opinion about things, looking for his clear blue eyes in a crowded room. The heat and hysteria of the scene today had been the perfect backdrop for their feelings to spill over. It didn't hurt that they saw each other at least three times a week for hours at a time and that Eleanor had been groomed since she could talk to draw people into conversation and be engaged in their answers. Recently, they had been texting more when they were apart, checking in, sharing a joke or observation about one of Eleanor's family members or something that had happened at an engagement earlier in the day or week. She had even given him advice on a birthday present for Charlie, who was a similar age to her nephew.


	13. Chapter 13

They pulled up to the hotel and Tom held the door open for her. Alyssa and Matthew were on her the second they spotted her, each one peppering her with questions.

"Can you give me an hour?" She asked, pausing as she walked with them through the well-appointed lobby. They both eased up, nodding and David and Tom appeared to take her up to her room.

"I'll take the princess up, mate." David told Tom, after the latter had pushed the button to open the lift doors. "I'm sure you're dying for a rest."

"If you're sure," Tom replied, shrugging. The lift carriage arrived, the doors opened with a ping and David led her inside. Eleanor leaned against the back wall, David standing in front of her until the doors closed and he pushed the button to their floor. Then, he moved next to her, his back against the wall, hands on the handrail.

"What happened-" Eleanor started, turning toward him.

"It can't happen again." He said, cutting her off and meeting her eyes. "It was a mistake and it can't happen again." He repeated, face impassive, voice stern.

There was her answer. She felt embarrassment and anger working it's way up, felt her face flush and the burn of tears in her eyes. The lift door opened and she stormed out, bumping into his shoulder and not waiting for him to get out first as was protocol. She wouldn't, couldn't, let him see that she was upset.

"Eleanor!" He called, grabbing at her, but she had surprised him and had too much of a head start. "Eleanor, wait!" She had gotten to her room, but was standing in front of the door to the suite, leaning against the wall, her back to him. He remembered that he had been given the key so he could make sure the room was clear of any security threats.

"Just check the room; I'll wait here." She said, not turning around. "Be quick about it, I'm knackered." Her voice was clipped and calm, but wavering.

David unlocked the room and made sure everything was secure. When he came back out to the hall, she was scrolling on her mobile, her face impassive, the wall firmly in place. She had stepped out of her high heels and had them tucked under her elbow.

"Eleanor," he started, reaching out toward her.

"Thank you, Sergeant Budd." She took a step around him and walked through the door, careful not to touch him. He was rooted in the same spot as she quietly closed the door to her suite, not looking at him once. He put his forehead against her closed door, his eyes closed as well.

David stalked back to his room, two doors down across the hall. He could punch something. He pulled off his tie and shrugged out of the jacket. The feeling of kissing her, holding her, was more than he had hoped, but it was the look in her eyes that did him in. When he had said it was a mistake, she had looked so sad and broken, but had quickly put up a wall, effectively hiding her emotions. David sat, his head in his hands. He refused to let what happened to Julia happen again. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

He didn't know, would never know, what would have happened between him and Julia. They hadn't gotten a chance, but he knew that he had to keep Eleanor safe. He couldn't cross the line again, despite how charming and fun and easy their friendship was. He had to figure a way out of this and the easiest thing to do was to completely shut down and revert to being strictly professional, no matter how much she hated him for it.

Too bad he didn't realize how hard it would be for him to follow through with that plan.


	14. Chapter 14

_Note: This chapter is a bit long, but I couldn't find a good spot to split it. Enjoy!_

Two hours later, David knocked on her door. Alyssa answered, a portfolio in her hand, dressed casually and without shoes.

"Come on in, she's nearly ready."

Eleanor stood in front of the mirror over the dresser, bent slightly to see what she was doing. Susie was there too, trying to wrangle the curls into place with a sparkling clip close to the nape of her neck. Eleanor's hair was half up in the clip and the rest tumbled down her back in soft curls. She finished with her earring, a large dangling sapphire and diamonds, and stood up fully. David's jaw was twitching; he had to focus clenching it so he didn't reach out for her, didn't let any feelings out. The gown she wore was a deep plum color, one shoulder and arm bare and the other covered with a sweeping neckline and a long sleeve. The dress was tight and flowed in a long column down her body into a small train pooled at her feet. The arm that was bare had two diamond bangle bracelets. She grabbed her mobile off the dresser and handed it to him in the familiar manner that she usually did when she didn't want to have to remember a purse and Alyssa wasn't accompanying her. He slipped it in the inside pocket of his black jacket and the jaw clenched even tighter as their fingers brushed. She still hadn't looked him in the eye.

Tom had been standing by the door, and opened it as she approached. David's hand went to her back, but he quickly realized that was a mistake as the back of the dress swooped down low on the bare arm side. Every time she moved, his hand touched her bare skin and she stiffened under his touch. They arrived at the ballroom and he and Tom hung back. Eleanor was met by the prime minister, shaking his hand and hooking her hand under his elbow so he could lead her inside the reception after they posed for photographs. David and Tom each found spots at the edges of the room, close to the entrances to wait and watch.

The glittering reception was meant to be a welcome for Eleanor and the British contingent. Women in richly colored and embroidered gowns mingled with men in tuxedos and others wearing traditional silk jackets. The tables were set with opulent dishes, flatware and glasses and large centerpieces of brightly colored flowers were placed every few feet on the tables. Everyone soon took their seats and the first course was served. David watched as Eleanor smiled and laughed at something the prime minister said. She nodded and the PM motioned to the waiter behind him, who approached with an unmarked clay bottle. Glasses came out and a light caramel colored liquid was poured and handed to Eleanor and the prime minister. The prime minister stood and said a few words. Then, Eleanor stood and spoke as well. They toasted and she took a long sip. Her pale cheeks immediately flushed. She spoke to the prime minister, the minister's wife at her other side, all the while eating and drinking politely.

After the second course, there was a traditional dance performance. Everyone stood and clapped. Then, it was the main course and soon dessert. Eleanor had lost count of how much of the regional rice alcohol she had consumed. It was burning in her throat and she figured as long as she could speak intelligently to the officials sitting next to her, she would be fine. When dessert was served, she switched to water, but the alcohol was pulsing through her bloodstream, her face flushed and head fuzzy. Her vision was blurry around the edges and it was just perfect so she couldn't see the handsome face with the clear blue eyes that were watching her every move.

The reception closed with another traditional dance performance and some closing remarks from the prime minister. David watched as Eleanor stood, smiling at the prime minister. She swayed almost imperceptibly. No one but he and possibly Tom noticed. Eleanor took the minister's arm and they led to way to depart the ballroom. Eleanor was speaking to the prime minister's wife and a few other women, a broad smile on her face, as David and Tom walked by. She would make her way toward the lift and they would be there waiting. Another small sway and David took a slight step closer. Her hair had come out of the clip a little throughout the night and fell more loosely down her back. The ladies continued to chat with her and she with them, her hands gesturing and head nodding a bit too animatedly. Then, a few men joined them and Eleanor put her hand on one of the gentlemen's arms, laughing at something he said. David moved closer.

They were out in the long hallway almost near the lobby of the hotel and the cross breeze was cool, but the people talking to her were too close. Eleanor felt the heat rising in her face and started to excuse herself, taking a step back. David was immediately there, his hand at her back, and she realized that she had been about to back up into a potted plant on a stand.

"Your highness," his Scottish accent clipped and professional. The reception guests chatted amongst themselves and he was able to lead her toward the lift. Tom pushed the button and they flanked her on either side while they waited. Eleanor wished there was a chair. She felt herself swaying back and forth, bumping first into Tom's shoulder and then David's. Both men pushed in closer to her so no one would notice her movements.

They waited for the lift, Eleanor looking straight ahead. It was the only way to keep her head from spinning.

"Take the princess up, mate." Tom said to David. "I'll find some water and bring it up." The lift arrived and Eleanor stepped inside, managing to hold up the train of her dress so she wouldn't trip. David pushed the button and moved to stand next to her.

She rested her head against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed. David immediately stood stock still; her perfume was all around him, her body so close. He knew that if he moved, he wouldn't be able to keep from touching her. She was making this so difficult and he knew she didn't even realize. When the doors opened on their floor, David motioned her out and his hand went to the small of her back. She stumbled slightly on her dress and he grabbed her by tightening his arm around her waist.

"David!" She smiled up at him, her eyes green eyes unfocused and her cheeks flushed. He held her up and they made their way to her room, Eleanor chatting amiably the whole time. David propped her up in the hallway and unlocked the door, swinging it open wide. As he swept the room, she continued to talk to him from the hall, the conversation getting more animated as Tom joined her.

"I would love to feed baby elephants." He thought she was saying. "Don't you think that would be amazing? And zebras. Do you think there are zebras here? Maybe giraffes?" David quickly finished and and then came back to the hall, nodding to Tom. Eleanor was drinking from a cold bottle of water that Tom had given her. He handed David one and had a third for himself. Tom had a smirk on his face. Eleanor finished her sip and started talking again. "Tom, wouldn't you like to see lions? I bet they'd let me feed a giraffe. I've done it before. Their tongues are very long." She motioned over her head with the water bottle to indicate the length of the tongue and some water splashed out.

"See you in the morning, your highness." Tom said, a little wave of the bottle in her direction and a "poor sucker" look at David.

"Goodnight, Tom." Came her reply. "See you tomorrow with the tigers!" Tom headed off to his room, chuckling. She turned and faced David. "David!" She exclaimed as if she had just noticed that he was there. She brushed past him into the room, stumbling a bit. David's jaw twitched and his hand clenched the water bottle tightly, but he followed her inside. Eleanor tossed off her shoes, pulled the clip out of her hair, and started to unzip the side of her dress, talking all the while, not a care in the world.

"Did you know that every zebra's stripes are different?" She asked him, not realizing that he had ducked into the closet area and grabbed the first item he could find that would be suitable for her to sleep in. She had gotten the zipper undone and was just starting to shrug out of the purple dress without a thought, when he pulled the grey Aston Villa tee shirt over her head. The shirt came down, covering her body as the dress pooled on the carpet. "The stripes are like fingerprints. I wonder if a giraffe's spots are the same thing? Or a cheetah or tiger too? I shall have to ask George. He's very smart; he'll know." David tried to herd her toward the bed without touching her. Her slim legs were bare and the shirt wasn't long enough for his liking. "Do you remember the time we went to Hilton-on-Leeds and that dog jumped on you during the walk about? That was hilarious!" David had finally gotten her toward the bed. He didn't want to touch her, but she wouldn't move without prompting, so he awkwardly had his hands on her shoulders, his jaw throbbing from clenching so hard. He sat her down on the bed and she looked up at him.

"You're very handsome." She said. David just smiled and shook his head. He had never seen her so smashed before. It was actually pretty funny, but he didn't want to encourage her. "I think you'd be even more handsome with a beard. Usually I don't prefer a beard, but you're the exception. I bet they'd let you have a beard on duty; it'd make you look tougher. I could put in a request. Wills grew a beard once, it looked like a rug on his face. Horrible. Harry's beard's okay; even Gran likes it now. You should let your beard grow." He had gotten her under the blankets as she tattered on about facial hair. He made a few non-committal hmmm hmmms and nodded along to her nonsense.

"Goodnight, your highness." He said, turning out the light next to the bed.

"Goodnight, handsome." was the mumbled reply as she rolled over and closed her eyes


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Tom and David were grabbing a quick breakfast in the hotel lobby when Alyssa came downstairs. The men watched as she quickly walked through the lobby toward the concierge. Matthew soon followed, pulling on his grey suit jacket as he went. Both soon walked back just as quickly in the direction they had come. The pair waited for the lift and Alyssa pulled out her mobile. David's shorts started vibrating.

"Aye?" He answered.

"We can't find her." Alyssa blurted out. David felt a panic rise in his chest.

"I see you at the lift, we're headed your way." David replied, standing and motioning to Tom to discard his croissant and get a move on, his eyes darkening. He looked at his watch. It was over two hours until they would leave for the first engagement of the day.

"Have you tried her mobile?" David asked as they approached Alyssa and Matthew, David's trainers squeaking on the polished floor. Alyssa nodded.

"Rings and rings then voicemail." They all got in the lift and headed to their floor. Tom and David in the lead, the group got to Eleanor's room. David knocked just in case and then opened the door. The room was empty and seemed to be how he had left it last night. The plum colored dress and her silver high heeled sandals exactly where she had discarded them. Tom checked the windows and David headed toward the bath. On the counter was the Aston Villa tee shirt he had dragged over her head. All of her things were still on the counter as well, various tubs and pots and makeup.

"The concierge said they didn't notice her leave through the main entrance." Alyssa told them. David looked at his own phone and there were no texts or missed calls. Shoving it back in his pocket, he glanced again around the room. Tom was checking the safe and affirmed that it seemed as though all of the jewelry was still there.

"Her passport?" Davis asked.

"There too." Tom replied. Alyssa was frantically texting and Matthew was on his mobile with one of their drivers. He hung up, shaking his head. David ran a hand through his hair. Eleanor was headstrong and stubborn, but she was far from stupid. She had to be in the hotel somewhere. Then it hit him and he was out the door in a flash, Tom trailing behind and Alyssa and Matthew scurrying to catch-up, in their more formal business attire. Everyone caught up to him at the lift and he pushed the button for the basement.

The lift opened and they followed him down the hall. Two lefts and they were at the gym. David tried the door, but it was locked. The glass was frosted, but they could hear music coming from within. David pounded on the door while Matthew used the house phone to call the front desk to get someone to open the door. Tom walked further down the hall to see if there were any other doors or even windows. Glancing around, it seemed as though the gym was the only thing on this floor and there was no one around but the four of them. Soon, the maintenance man had come with his keys and unlocked the door.

"Shit!" Eleanor cursed almost falling off the treadmill as the door slammed open and the group rushed into the space. David's long stride quickly ate up the space between them and his face was a mask of fury. He mashed the button to stop the treadmill.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled at her, his eyes blazing blue fire. The other four in the group silently backed out of the room having found the princess safe, for now. The door clicked closed behind them.

Eleanor stepped off the treadmill, her trainers inches from his. She had her hair in a ponytail and her delicate features were shining with sweat. Her chest was heaving with exertion from her run.

"What the fuck am _I _doing?" She shouted back. "I could say the same to you! Barging in here scaring the piss out of me!" Eleanor crossed her arms over her chest. David noticed a bead of sweat running down between her breasts and he had to concentrate to bring his eyes back up to hers. Her eyes narrowed and the green turned darker with anger.

David's heart was racing under his clothes. He felt his jaw muscle twitching. "You know you can't just go off alone!"

"I wanted to go for a run!" She said, uncrossing her arms and gesturing toward the treadmill. "I wanted to sweat out all the alcohol from last night." She added, her face flushing.

"Why didn't you get one of us?"

Eleanor shrugged. "It was early and I didn't want to bother anyone."

"It's our job to keep you safe." He was still yelling.

Eleanor let out a long exhale. "I'm perfectly safe! I'm so fucking safe all the time I can't get a moment to myself! I can't go on a date or to the pub, I can't go to dinner or to the shops, I'm surprised you let me go to the fucking loo by myself!"

"Why was the door locked?"

"I locked it just in case any kidnappers happened upon me."

"This isn't a joke, Eleanor." David rubbed his hand over his face. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"You have it in your jacket pocket from last night."

"I'll stay with you. How many more miles to go?" He asked, her logical answers finally calming him. Knowing her normal distances, he'd be too tired to even talk to her after they were done.

"Five more." She replied "But I'll cut it in half if you apologize for being such a tosser."

"Me?" He stared at her, mouth agape. "You're the one that disappeared without a trace leaving us frantically searching the hotel!" The anger that had been slowly dissipating quickly bubbled back up.

"I'm not an idiot!" The fire was back in her eyes. "I would never leave the hotel without protection! I just wanted to have a run!"

"Fine! Finish your five miles. I don't care if you get murdered!" He shouted, eyes blazing blue fire. He wanted to strangle her. That would solve this entire mess.

"My gran is the fucking Queen! They'd demand a ransom first!" She yelled back.

"I'll make sure they don't bloody pay!" He stormed out and it was Eleanor's turn to stare. She started to shout a retort, but he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Forty minutes later, Eleanor pushed the door to the gym open to find Tom sitting on a chair next to the door, scrolling on his mobile. Tom stood when he saw her and they headed upstairs together.

"Has he told you about his assignment before the immigration minister?" Tom asked as they stepped into the lift. She shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you the details, your highness, but it's why he's the way he is. It didn't end well and he's the type to not make the same...mistake...twice." Tom finished, seeking out the correct word. Eleanor looked at him, thinking maybe Tom wasn't so bad after all.


	16. Chapter 16

An hour later, everyone was heading toward their respective cars and would soon be on their way to the first of three engagements for the day. Eleanor was dressed in a light green and black patterned flowing dress and wedge shoes. Her hair was down, but Susie had blown it out, so it was sleek and smooth, shining in the sun. David had on sunglasses, khaki slacks and a white button down, sleeves rolled to the elbows. He had a takeaway coffee in his hand from the hotel lobby.

He opened the door for Alyssa, who slid all the way over, but when Eleanor moved to get in, he put his hand on her arm.

He knew the entire situation this morning was ridiculous. He just needed to get back to their friendship and talk more when they were home. The stress of being on tour was bad enough, he wouldn't let this creep in too and distract him even more. He also knew that with Eleanor, it was all or nothing. You were her friend or you weren't and there was no in between. They were a million miles from home and he needed to fix this. He needed them to be friends. She was looking at him, so he just blurted it out.

"I'm sorry." He supplied. "About everything." Her lips went into a tight line and he noticed a change in her eyes, but she nodded.

"Me too." She slid into the backseat as he closed the door, chatting with Alyssa about the schedule.

"The children are all orphans or homeless runaways." Alyssa was saying, handing Eleanor a piece of paper with some information. "The organization receives funding from donors as well as the government and is able to help thousands of children a year." Eleanor was nodding and asking a few questions, her lips still in a tight line.

"After that, we'll go to the wildlife refuge and they'll have you feed baby rhinos." Alyssa was saying. David almost choked on his coffee. He turned in his seat, facing the women in the back of the sedan.

"Do you think there will be any zebras there?" He asked, smirking.

"I'm, uh, not sure?" Alyssa replied. She flipped through her notes. "I don't think zebras are native to India?"

"Did you ladies know that zebra stripes are like our fingerprints?" His smirk turned into a grin. Eleanor was smiling a broad smile as well now. It was a start, but at least all the tension was diffused.

"Wherever did you hear that fascinating bit of trivia, sergeant?" Eleanor asked him.

"A friend of mine told me." He winked at her and turned back around in his seat, glad that they were back on the same page.

The rest of the tour went off without issue and at the end of the last day before they left, they had an extended stretch of free time. David popped out to get the kids some souvenirs and returned to everyone's rooms being empty. Before he panicked, he texted Tom.

_Pool _came the reply. David let out a long exhale and thought about heading back to his room. He didn't think he could handle her in a bikini. He took a deep breath and got back in the lift, unable to stop himself.

He headed toward the pool and found them all there, Matthew, Alyssa, Susie and the entire security team all dressed casually, pop music streaming out of some hidden speakers. There were no other guests and he immediately spotted Eleanor sitting on the pool deck at the deep end, her feet in the water. She was fully dressed in an embroidered, white cotton maxi dress, hair loose. She waved happily when she saw him, back to friends.

"Come on, David! We've taught the bartender how to make pina coladas!"

He just shook his head, but joined them, smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

They headed home the next day. In a week would be Eugenie's wedding, but until then, Eleanor's calendar was clear. They hadn't spoken again of the incident in the market and were just back to their normal, half friendly, half professional relationship. He couldn't shake the feeling of having her in his arms or the taste of her mouth on his, so when she texted him that she didn't need him for a run on Monday, he was glad of it.

She offered no explanation, just a short text that he didn't have to report. He texted her back a simple okay. But when she cancelled again for Wednesday and then again Friday, he was surprised. He tried to tell himself that it was fine, that they needed the space. That they could be friends and that was it and this could be the start of that. A little break to start from fresh. The flip of it was that he missed her and he was concerned. He hoped she was just staying home, not venturing out. He spent time with Charlie and Ella, went to the gym, caught up on piles of paperwork at headquarters. He was relieved that Tom was at HQ too. That meant she was at home. Safe.

When he got a call from her late Friday night, he was even more surprised. They never spoke on the phone; it was only texts or in person conversations.

"I need you." She whispered into the phone when he answered, no hello or greeting.

"Where's your detail?" His head was foggy; he had been asleep.

After a long pause, she answered. "I shook them."

He bolted out of bed at that, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder and pulling on his jeans and trainers. "Where are you?" He grabbed his keys and jacket, heading to the car. He could hear muffled yelling and pounding, but it seemed far away from her.

"Max's flat."

David exhaled, trying to keep his blood pressure down. He wanted to scream at her. He didn't know the full story now or from the past, but he knew Max was an obnoxious, married, arsehole that would just get her in trouble. She hadn't shaken him once or even tried to in the time he had been leading her detail. He didn't know what was going on, but he was about to find out.

"Text me the address." He stayed on the line, and the text came through. "I'm twenty minutes away. Are you safe?"

"I locked myself in the lavatory. Max isn't happy. I can maybe make it out the window-"

"Don't even think about it."

He was at the swanky building in fifteen minutes and flashed his badge at the doorman. He demanded the apartment number and after a bit of threatening, it was provided. He was coiled tight and pushed the lift button multiple times as if that would make it go faster. Stepping out into the hall, he didn't have to look for the door. He could hear the yelling and pounding at the end of the hall. Max's voice and then Eleanor's and then Max's, arguing, but he couldn't make out the conversation.

He turned the knob and was glad when the door easily opened. The main room was empty, but now he could Eleanor's voice clearly and followed it down the hall. He had to get to her as soon as possible and pushed aside his police training that told him to take it slow and assess the situation.

"I'm an idiot to believe you!" She was yelling through a closed door. Max was standing in front of it, both hands outstretched on either side of the jam.

Max was about to reply, but David had reached him and grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling with all his might.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The blonde man yelled out, shocked.

"None of your fucking business. Go into the other room and don't come out until we're gone." David's voice was deadly calm, his eyes dark and dangerous. Max did immediately as he was told.

"Eleanor, open the door." The lock turned and the door opened. Her appearance sent him reeling. Her hair was wild, ginger curls a mane around her face, and her makeup dark and dramatic. She was wearing a tight, shiny dress with long sleeves, but the skirt was so short that it might have actually been a shirt. She looked beautiful and dangerous and sad all at the same time.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as she stepped out into the hall. She just nodded and stepped past him. Max was leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom and called out to her.

"Don't." David couldn't believe the bollocks on this guy. He was on him in one step, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Don't ever contact her again. No calls, no texts. If you see her anywhere, you immediately go the other way. If not, you'll be sorry." With a shake and a hard push, David let him go. If he said one word or made one wrong step, David knew he wouldn't be able to control himself and Max would be done for.

He found Eleanor in the main room. Now that the situation was mostly controlled, he looked around. There were bottles of alcohol on the table, some open, some closed, two glasses half empty. She bent to get her purse, slid her mobile back inside and sat on the couch to put her heels on. On the table In front of her bent knees was a small pile of white powder. It seemed to be untouched and he just looked from it to her.

"I...I told him I was clean, but…" she looked away from him.

"Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

He bundled her out into the hall and into the lift. She went all the way to the back, leaning against the railing. After it started down, he pushed the emergency stop button. Her eyes immediately went to him, big and wide. They were clear and focused.

"Tell me." He turned toward her, arms crossed, taking a deep breath to keep from screaming at her.

"I'm sorry." Eleanor started, her voice a whisper. "I know you've better things to do on a Friday night than mind me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." David's ocean eyes looked at her.

"He was there, at the club." Eleanor started. They had been at Annabel's for Eugenie's hen party. It was a private party, but Max obviously knew a bunch of Eugenie's friends and was there with some mates, so he and the guys approached the women. Eleanor's security detail was outside. She was drinking and dancing and before she knew it, she was going out the back door and sliding into Max's chauffeured car.

"So you come back to his flat and what, he pulls out some coke-" David felt his blood pressure rising again.

"Basically."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"And go where? I can't just call Uber." Her hands were balled up tight at her sides and she was holding back tears. "I...I didn't think he would...he promised he wasn't doing drugs anymore and he missed me and what happened in Ibiza wouldn't happen again, that he was sorry." She was rambling and her voice was trembling, her face looking down at the polished floor of the lift. "I fucking believed him."

"Why did you cancel on me this week?" He asked out of nowhere. Eleanor's head flew up, her watery eyes big and round. It took her a second to realize what he was even talking about.

"I...I didn't want to see you…" it was a whisper, almost a sigh. "After the India, I thought it best to...to limit things…" she waved her hand around between the pauses as if she were physically reaching for the words.

"It's the right thing to do." He agreed, but couldn't help taking a step closer to her.

"I don't think it worked." She said. "It...I...I missed you." Her mouth turned into a frown and his heart burst. He had her in his arms in a second, pulling her close, crushing his lips to hers. Her purse clattered to the ground as her hands went to the back of his neck, trying to pull him even closer. Their mouths came together, tongues meeting. She tasted like scotch and was so, so warm. David's hands were on her waist, up her back, skimming the shiny fabric of her dress, and in the wild ginger curls. He wanted to touch and feel every part of her. She pushed against him, forcing him into the corner, the railing digging into his back.

They broke apart, foreheads touching, their chest heaving with breaths. He opened the hand that was still fisted in her hair and, pulling her back to him and she sighed into him, her face in his neck and arms around his waist.

"I always pick the wrong men." She whispered, her breath on him.

"I don't have the best track record either." He replied, a hand through his hair. "Let's go; it's late and we've had the lift stopped for ages."

With that, he reached past her and pushed the stop button again, setting the lift back into motion. He straightened up, moved to stand next to her, and put his arm around her. She leaned into him.

His arm still tight around her, they walked quickly through the lobby and she got in the car as he walked to the driver's side. She sat, staring out the window. He didn't know what do or say or even where to go.

"I don't know what to do with you, Ellie." He said quietly, turning toward her. She turned away from the window, her green eyes boring into him. He never called her Ellie.

"I-"

"No smart remarks." He said, smiling. "I can't take you home in my personal vehicle, dressed like you are, at this time of night. Where did you shake off your detail, at the club or did they realize you left and you evaded them? Maybe we can meet back up with them?" His mind was racing. He had to focus on work so he didn't focus on kissing her.

She looked at the clock in the dash. "The club is open for another hour. That may work, if they're still standing around outside waiting for me."

"Who was it?" He started the car and pulled away from the curb. He had had the day off since he would be working at the wedding all day tomorrow.

"Some new bloke named Officer Richardson. He's not cut out for SO15. I easily outsmarted him."

"That's not much of a stretch with some of the officers we have."

It wasn't far from Primrose Hill to Annabel's and they were soon there. When they pulled onto the street, they were instantly deflated. A swarm of paparazzi were in front of the club.

"What's plan b?" She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"This was your fuck up, you figure a way out." His words were harsh, but his tone wasn't, and he gave her a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes, but pulled out her mobile and texted someone. A reply came through and she gave him an address in Richmond.

He pulled up to a neat townhouse a bit later.

"This is Rose's." She supplied, her hand on the door handle. "It's previously cleared as a secure location. Come pick me up with Vic in the morning." She leaned over toward him and before he even knew what was happening, kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the rescue." She popped out of the car before he could reply.


	19. Chapter 19

David opened a beer, hoping the alcohol would settle his nerves. He paced around the flat, his mind still racing. Finally, he pulled out his laptop, powered it up and typed her name into the search engine and added the word ibiza. The search results instantly appeared and he clicked the first link. It was an article in the _Mail_, dated four years ago. The headline was _Party Princess in Drug Haze with Married Lord. _He read the article, rubbing his face with his hands. There were photos of Eleanor in a skimpy outfit, Max grinding against her, his hands up her skirt. She was clearly wasted. The photos were oddly clear, not blurry in the least. The article read that Harry and his now-ex were there as well, but there weren't any photos of them. The article also mentioned cocaine and stated that the princess had been packed up and sent away when the palace had been informed of her activities.

David didn't know what to believe. He knew the article was heavily embellished, but he had seen enough of Max to think that maybe there was a grain of truth. The SO15 report on the incident had said that she had evaded her detail and was located three hours later at a nightclub, heavily intoxicated. She was secured and shipped back to London that very same night via private plane. After that, there were no reports for six months.

He had known her for months; he followed her around all day. He thought he would know if she was using drugs. It seemed like it was in the past. Apart from too much scotch and the occasional cigarette, she seemed fine. He put his head in his hands, unsure. All he knew for certain was that he was inexplicably drawn to her, despite all of his efforts not to be.

He had slipped up again. He had let his guard down and she had wormed her way right in. He couldn't get her out of his head. All the jokes and laughter and camaraderie, she had wormed her way in and she was in there tight.

He and Victor brought a sedan to pick her up early the next day, David in a suit and tie already since the wedding was in the late morning in Windsor. He took the stairs two at a time and rang the bell. A tall, pretty blond wearing pajamas answered, letting him in. She seemed to be of similar age to Eleanor.

"I'm Rose." She introduced herself, extending her hand. David shook it and introduced himself as well. "I know who you are, Sergeant." Rose replied, smiling. "Her majesty is still sleeping." She continued, rolling her eyes expressively. "Help yourself to a cuppa and I'll go get her."

David nodded and followed her gesturing arm into the kitchen as Rose went down a hall. The house was tidy and well appointed. He poured some coffee and brought it back out to the hall Rose had disappeared down. There were photos on the wall of Rose and who he assumed to be her family and a few of her and Eleanor and some other people. There was one of them in their graduation kits, smiling broadly with a shaggy haired bloke and another woman.

A throat clearing caught his attention. He looked up to see Eleanor at the end of the hall, wearing a tee shirt that was too big and a pair of trendy joggers that were too long. She was leaning on the door jamb, arms crossed, with Rose peeking out behind her. The blond whispered something and Eleanor blushed.

"Please tell me you brought me shoes." Eleanor turned to him.

"No such luck, Els." Rose's eyebrows raised at his familiar tone.

"No matter. I'll rush upstairs and no one will notice." She rolled the waist of the trousers so they didn't cover her feet anymore. Her hair was still insanely wild, but her face was scrubbed of all the makeup from the night before. "Later, lovie." She turned to hug Rose tightly, and the blond smiled brightly.

"Text me after the wedding. I want to hear all the gossip. I hope someone gets fully rat arsed and makes an embarrassment." Rose said, handing Eleanor her bag.

David really wanted to reply that the woman standing between them would probably be that someone, but he held his tongue.

"See you around, Sergeant." Rose called out as they headed toward the door. David caught Eleanor giving her friend a withering look.

"Rose is very friendly." David said as he slid into the car. Victor just smiled; he had been Eleanor's driver for six years, he knew Rose very well.

"We've been mates for ages." Eleanor replied. "We went to boarding school and uni together. She's the best."

They got back to Clarence House, Eleanor dashing up the stairs before David could speak with her. He wanted to talk to her about Max and Ibiza and all the kissing. Instead, he hung around with Vincent and spoke with some more of the security team. Camilla wasn't going to the wedding, so Eleanor and her dad would be each other's dates. Headquarters had told him he could have the time off since the Prince's team would be there as well as the rest of the family's details, but there was no way he was letting her out of his sight considering the events of last night.

He made his way to the kitchen, greeting the staff, who immediately asked him if he was hungry. He accepted a sandwich and a coke and sat at the high counter to eat it, texting his mum. She and Vicki thought it was brilliant that he was working as a protection officer for the princess. When he had talked to Vicki about Trooping the Colour, he had told her about his assignment and then of course the kids had told her all about everything when she picked them up from school the Monday after. The only thing that gave her pause was when they had referred to "Ellie", but David just explained that that was how she had introduced herself to them, so what was he to have done?

His mum would read about the engagements and ask him all sorts of things and wanted to know if he met the Dukes and Duchesses yet and if everyone was nice or not and if they were as good looking in person. He would just laugh and answer her without giving away any important information that would possibly get him in trouble if she chin wagged to anyone.

Sally came to collect him as he was just finishing his lunch, letting him know that Eleanor was ready and waiting in the vestibule. He headed up the stairs from the kitchen in the basement and was greeted with a sight. He was always amazed at her transformation. She was beautiful no matter what, but she looked so different when she was spiffed up that he was always gobsmacked every time. Then, he would see her in her running kit and think the same thing. Then, he would immediately chastise himself for thinking anything in the first place.

He met her eyes and made a small gesture with his head toward the stairs. She moved toward him, eyebrows raised. Her ridiculous hat almost took up the entire stairwell.

"I wanted to ask you about last night…" he hedged, pulling her a few steps down and out of the way by her elbow. "About Max. Do I need to know anything?" He couldn't think of a way to pull the story out of her without seeming pushy.

"He's not invited to the wedding." She replied, shifting her clutch in her hands. "I won't be seeing him again and if he's smart, he won't seek me out. Wills tried to threaten him too, though and that didn't exactly work…"

"The drugs-" he started, but she cut him off, cheeks flushing and eyes blazing.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"What about-" again, she cut him off, but this time her hand went to his chest, the hard fabric of the ballistic vest under her palm.

"Don't worry about me."

She was exasperating. He wanted to shake her and scream that it was his job. He wanted to, fuck, he wanted to not be her PPO, but then what excuse would he have to see her, to talk to her? He needed to keep her safe, to protect her from Max and drunk blokes feeling her up. Mostly, he wanted, no, needed to protect her from herself.

"I'll find you after luncheon and we'll talk, okay?" She added and he nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

When they arrived at the castle, he hustled into formation, glad he couldn't see her face under the wide brim of her white, blue and green hat. It was a spectacle of feathers and netting and ribbon, but it allowed him to find her anywhere she went. They were all walking to the church together, Eleanor and her family, extended family and the guests. It was just like Harry and Megan's wedding six months ago, but the Duke of York's family would be the ones in the cars.

The crowds went wild as they started along the path. David was watching her like a hawk where she was walking next to her dad. It was windy, so she was holding the full skirt of her blue lace dress down with one hand and her clutch in the other, so she wasn't prepared for her giant hat to catch the wind and blow off of her head. William, who was behind her, made a grab for it, a big smile on his face. He missed and it rolled away, the crowd laughing as it came to rest under the roped off area. Eleanor stepped out of line to get it, waving her hands to tell the others to go on without her, but she didn't approach the crowd. A small child was bending to pick up the hat.

"Spitfire is out of the line." David muttered into his radio, picking up his pace. She was still standing there as he approached, looking at him, frozen. It was then that he realized. She wouldn't approach the crowd without him. Without him there, without his okay. He nodded at her and she moved toward the child, bending to retrieve her hat, her once frozen features rearranging into a bright smile.

"Thank you for rescuing my hat, little princess." She said to the child, motioning for the little girl to turn so her mum could take a photo with Eleanor while the child still held the hat, almost half her size. Then, she took her hat, stood, shook some hands and was back on her way. They walked together, David on the outside, and she dusted off her hat, putting it back on. Before she went up the stairs, she turned to him.

"Is my hat okay?" She asked. He smiled and reached out, using two hands to put it back how it had been, perched at a jaunty angle.

"Perfect." He replied.

_Where are you? _David's mobile pinged with a text. He and the rest of the security group were in a small ballroom where food had been set up for the staff. He replied and she said she would come down. He had finished eating, so he grabbed his black jacket off the back of his chair and headed out of the room. She was coming down the hall. She had on the same clothes from before, but had discarded the hat and was wearing flats.

She gave him a quick nod and made a hard left before she got to him, diverting down a side corridor. When he passed the second door, it was open a crack, so he went in. It was some sort of supply closet, full of boxes and tools, but she was there, standing in the middle of the clutter in her blue lace dress.

David didn't say anything and in two strides, he was on her, pulling her close and claiming her mouth. Her eyes went wide and then closed. He pushed her back, hands on her waist, and she bumped into a stack of boxes. They tumbled down in a clatter and she giggled, breaking the kiss.

"I hope that wasn't valuable." She remarked, smiling. "We were just supposed to talk." Eleanor pulled herself up onto another stack of boxes to sit, her skirt pooling around her.

"I don't want to talk, Eleanor." David said, running a hand through his dark hair. "If we talk, we have to figure this out and…" He moved his hand around noncommittally. His jacket was on the floor, and he was looking down at it.

"And it's not going to work." She offered, the frown back on her face. At her voice, he looked back up at her, crossing his arms over his chest. His shirtsleeves were rolled to the elbow.

"I don't see how it can." He said, coming to sit next to her, hoping the box would support his weight. She put her head on his shoulder and he exhaled. This was never going to work

"Maybe...maybe we can try?" She stood then, and moved to stand between his legs, her hands slowly splaying out on his trouser clad thighs. "Just take things slow, have fun. I've been told I'm a lot of fun." She had a wicked grin on her face and he forgot about everything. There was no talking, no problems, just her and him in the small closet surrounded by rubbish and junk. She kissed him slowly and he allowed himself to be hopeful along with her.

Her hands were going for the buttons on his white shirt when his radio crackled to life. She jumped away, springing back into a pile of boxes, her hand on her chest. David chuckled.

"Update location on Spitfire." Tom's voice rang out over the radio.

"You go out first. I won't answer the call and they'll spot you soon enough." David told her. She nodded and made for the door, opening it a crack to see if it was clear. David stood, grabbed her hand, and pulled her back for one more quick kiss.

"See you in a bit, _Princess."_


	21. Chapter 21

The wedding party was just like any other. Dancing, eating, drinking and speeches. The bride and groom were both blissfully happy and their family's overjoyed. Eleanor danced with her dad and her brothers to slower songs and was consumed by the crowd when the fast songs came on. The group was different from the last wedding as Jack had a more business minded set of middle class friends where as Harry's were his army mates and posh schoolmates. Max was nowhere to be found. Toward the end of the night, her cheeks flushed and her hair flaming around her head, David watched as she walked behind the bar, nicking a bottle of scotch with a few words and a wink to the bartender.

He followed her out of the ballroom, walking a good distance behind.

"Catch up, David!" She called out, turning back toward him, but not stopping her stride, holding the bottle by the neck. "We're at the time of night where I start making bad decisions!"

Eleanor kept walking, through the circular drive, past all the parked cars, and over the road. She stopped when she got to the field and ducked under the split rail fence. She stopped to take off her shoes, handing him the heavy bottle. "Whilst you've got that, crack it open for me." She added, putting her shoes under her arm. David gave her a look, but did what she asked, pulling the cork out and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Where are we going?" He asked, handing the bottle back. She took a long drink, cheeks flushing as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"Windsor. It's just through the field." She nodded in the general direction they had come that evening when they had driven to the party. He was still on the other side of the fence. He reached to his radio to update their location and she reached out to him with her free hand, grabbed his tie and pulled him close, separated by the splintery wood.

"Tell them I'm secure." She whispered, eyes blazing into his. "Tell them." Her face was inches away and he could smell the spicy scotch on her breath. He hesitated, at war with himself. He knew she was safe; he was here with her and they were in the middle of a cow field between two royal residences.

"Why are we going to Windsor?" He asked, giving himself time to think, standing up straight, his tie slipping through her fingers.

"I'm supposed to stay the night and go to the wedding breakfast in the morning." She replied, as if it were obvious. "The whole family is staying."

He pulled out his mobile to text Tom that she wanted to walk, that he had her and they could be done for the night. Tom texted back a thumbs up emoji.

"Spitfire is secure. Skipper out." He turned off the radio and she immediately pulled him back, a hard kiss on the lips.

"Watch out for manure!" She exclaimed letting go of him and laughing as he swung his long legs over the fence and joined her in the field.

They walked through the field, shoulders and arms touching. She bumped into him purposely and hooked her arm through his, her hand on his bicep. She took a sip from the bottle and handed it to him. He took a drink, coughing as the amber liquid burned down his throat.

"Shit, how do you drink that like it's water?" He asked.

"I have a very high tolerance. You're a bit older than me, but I've been drinking since I'm sixteen. Take another sip; it'll be smoother.

He did what she said and she was right. "Who let you get rat arsed at sixteen?"

"Rose and I would sneak out of our rooms at school and all the nice Scottish boys at the pub would buy us drinks."

"Didn't you have a PPO at boarding school?"

"They didn't sleep in my room." She gave him a cheeky grin and took the bottle back. "I should teach a class at SO15 about principal evasion. Give you blokes some inside tips." She squeezed his arm and he smiled at her.

"You've never outmaneuvered me." He replied.

"That's because I didn't want to."

They passed the expensive bottle back and forth, chatting all the while. It was a half hour walk back to Windsor. As they approached the stone castle, she moved away, letting go of his arm, only wobbling a little.

"What's the plan, clever clogs?" She looked at him, stopping on the path in the shadow of the castle. The Queen's standard was flying from the tower. He gaped at her, his brain fuzzy with scotch. She put her hand on him again, but it was to steady herself to put her heels back on.

"We should start by getting rid of the bottle, I think." He said, looking around for a rubbish bin. She made a grab for him as he started toward one.

"Put it under your jacket; that's a £200 bottle. We may be rich, but we're also frugal." She giggled. "Or we could finish it and then it won't matter." She held out her hand, making a give me motion with her fingers.

"It's three quarters full. We'd die." He shook the bottle a little. He pulled the cork out of his pocket and shoved it back into the bottle. "Do I look drunk?" He asked her; he was buzzed, the alcohol warming his blood and making him a bit less concerned about...things. She studied him thoroughly.

"Passable."

"Okay, then we have two options." He started. "You play it drunker or try for more sober." He explained his ideas to her as she listened.

"Which option ends with you in my room?" The wicked grin was back on her pretty face.

"I should've known you were trouble six months ago." He was smiling.

"I've been told that before."

_Note: thanks for making it this far! I think we're almost done! I'm changing the rating for the next chapter ;) ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Note: not really sure what constitutes a rating of mature, so I took a bunch out here. i hope it's still ok and you guys can use your imaginations!_

They went through the main entrance, David nodding to the uniformed guards. They decided on the "extra drunk" option, so Eleanor was slumped into him, his arm tight around her waist.

"The Princess really enjoyed the wedding." David said, winking to the guard as they passed. He had the bottle in his other hand and he simply left it on one of the shiny wood tables in the long hallway. The staff would either discard it or think it was taken out of the liquor cabinet and return it.

Eleanor was blathering on about something incoherently. David was trying hard not to laugh. It sounded like she was singing, but he couldn't make out the song or the language. The officers offered to help, but he replied he had it. They got to the top of the stairs, him basically dragging her, and stopped.

"Give up the act, there's no one around." He whispered when the coast was clear. She stood straight, smiling.

"You didn't like my song? It was 'God Save the Queen' in Greek." She replied.

"You'd never make it as a pop star, even in Greece." He replied and she grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hall.

They got to her room and he hesitated. Eleanor pulled him in and closed the door, intent on what she wanted. The moon was shining through the tall windows, so they could see each other in shadows until their eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Her hands were on his arms, warm and sure.

"Don't think anymore." She whispered in his ear. "We're done thinking for tonight." She kissed his neck, and he swallowed hard, her lips hot on his skin. He wanted her so badly, but he was so scared of what would happen. What could happen.

Her hands went to his tie, pulling it looser, sliding it through his collar. She stood in front of him, her eyes dark, so close. "I'm safe." She whispered against his mouth. "I'm safe here with you."

That was all he needed and he claimed her mouth, his hand on her neck, pulling her even closer. She pushed his jacket off as he kissed her, his tongue seeking an entrance that was immediately granted. She stepped out of her heels and he now had to bend a bit to get at her mouth. Her hands were on the buttons to his shirt, swiftly working her way down toward his waist. He found the zipper hidden in her lace dress and he pulled it down without hesitation, the blue fabric falling away. He had his mouth on her neck, her shoulder, everywhere and she was sighing.

They pulled apart so he could take off his firearm and radio and then the ballistic vest, all of it going to an overstuffed armchair by the door.

"You have so many layers on." Eleanor laughed when he got to his undershirt. He had had to undo his belt and pants to get the vest off, so he took the pants off as she pulled at his undershirt. He was waiting for a comment or hesitation when she saw or felt the scarred skin on his left side, but it never came. She just pulled him closer, melding into him, soft and warm. Her hands were on his bicep and his waist and his were tangled in her hair as they made their way to the bed, kissing, touching and moaning. Their hearts were racing, breaths ragged.

David swiftly undid her bra and he bent to put his mouth on her as she arched against him. Her hands went to his hair and her entire body was pressed against his. His hands were splayed against her back and hers dipped under the waistband of his boxers, pushing the last of his clothing away. Her hands were on him, pulling and touching, driving him insane.

She suddenly pulled away, disappearing into the en suite. She was back in a flash, handing him a little foil packet.

"Are you always so prepared?" He joked, trying to cover his nervousness, his heart racing. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was so...so much.

"I was a girl guide." She smiled and he claimed her perfect mouth again. His hands went to her hair, tangling in the crimson curls and his chest hair was rough where she was soft. He was pressing at her, only her thin satin knickers between them. She pulled him down with her to the bed, sinking into the soft mattress, his body pressing her down. He kissed her neck, her chest, each breast and worked his way down, leaving her wriggling and moaning as he went.

"David, please." She whimpered as he pushed down her knickers.

His hand went to her and she was so ready for him. She moaned and it was glorious. She was writhing under him, pleading and begging. Her perfect mouth with that snobby accent saying those words to him almost sent him over right there and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Open your eyes, Ellie." He whispered in her ear and her eyes flew open, her pine green orbs dark with need. His eyes were the clearest blue she had ever seen. As she focused on him, he was holding his breath.

"Fuck, yes." She sighed and he smiled, finally remembering to breathe.

"Such a dirty word for a princess," David chuckled, kissing her. Eleanor felt like she was both weightless and made of lead at the same time. She desperately wanted him deeper and deeper, clutching at his arms, his back, his behind, to pull him in. Her legs went around his waist and he groaned at the improved angle.

The heat between them was unbearable and Eleanor was almost there. He was frantic and so was she. She felt a tightening in her stomach that traveled down and soon she was over the edge, her body spasming around him. Waves of passion carried her away and she tightened around him as stars exploded on the backs of his eyelids, his brain and body finally calm. His mouth came back to hers, his hands brushing the hair out of her face and he kissed her forehead.

He moved off of her and got up to use the loo. When he came back, she had burrowed under the sheets. He sat on the side of the bed next to her, his weight causing her to slide a bit closer, so she turned more fully to face him. David brushed her hair away, dipping close to kiss the skin at the crook of her neck.

"I know you can't stay, but can you stay for a little?" Her eyes went to his. He didn't know if he liked it that she was so blunt and insightful. He thought he probably did.

He nodded and she moved over, making room. He slid under the sheets and pulled her hips to him, holding her close.

"We'll figure this out tomorrow." She sighed, snuggling in tight.

David slipped out of her room a few hours later. She had fallen deeply asleep and didn't stir when he left the bed. He had just laid there, watching her breathe, thinking. What were the options? He didn't know what to do. Finally, he gave up, got up, dressed, and went to his room to sleep fitfully, his mind not calming.


	23. Chapter 23

_I'm skipping the breakfast. Ready to go? _Eleanor texted him the next morning. He was already dressed and ready to go, having given up all hope of rest when the sun came up and he was still lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Everyone else was at the breakfast, so it was quiet. Only the staff hustled around, making sure everything was taken care of. He found her leaning against the car, casually dressed in jeans and a jumper, showing Victor something on her mobile, the other hand holding a banana. She smiled when she saw him, a slight blush on her cheeks.

They headed back toward the City, chatting about the wedding and the week ahead. When they arrived at Clarence House, she didn't wait for him and moved to pull her bag out of the boot.

"Did you...are we…" she hesitated as David came to the boot as well, under the pretense of helping her with the small suitcase. Her eyes were searching.

"I...we need to talk, Els." He takes a hand through his hair.

"If you're going say it was a mistake again-" she started, but he put his hand on hers.

"No. It wasn't." David reassured her, giving her hand a quick squeeze and then pulling away. "I was up all night and I can't think of anything-" they were interrupted by one of the housekeeping staff coming out to get Eleanor's bag.

"Peter, can you please take my bag up?" She addressed the man. "Can you ask the kitchen to bring some tea and biscuits to the study?" Peter didn't seem phased, just nodded, but David looked at her with narrow eyes.

"What?" She asked, feigning innocence. They had entered the vestibule and were headed down the stairs to the kitchen. "We can't have a cuppa? Maybe I have some security measures I'd like to discuss? Should I have asked Vic to come up as a cover?" She was smiling, knowing she was exasperating him, and he just shook his head, following her up to the first floor.

Eleanor went to the desk as he stood in the center of the room. She grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and handed it to him. He just looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Pretend like you're taking notes when anyone comes in. I have lots to say." She winked. "Some tips, if you will." He took the pad and pen, rolling his eyes. She sat on one of the overstuffed sofas and he sat on the other, the coffee table between. She continued. "I think we should treat this tactically. Lay it all out, pros and cons, et cetera."

"Whatever you say." David finally replied, looking dubious.

"Okay." She rubbed her hands together. "What's in the way of us just enjoying each other's company?"

"My job." He supplied. "Your position, your family, the entire country."

"Wait. Let's do the pros first. This is depressing already."

David's mouth went into a tight line as he thought. Eleanor came and sat next to him. A staff member came with the requested tea and biscuits and left, leaving Eleanor to pour. She handed him the tea, and sipped at hers.

"Will you be fired if anyone finds out?" She asked him finally.

"Maybe, but probably just reassigned." He replied. "If we...continue, I should probably just ask for a reassignment before anyone finds out. Tom can take back over."

"Do you...are we...shit." She was flustered, turning red. David looked at her, chuckling. She never usually had a problem just spitting it out. He let her struggle. "I'm a lot." She finally said.

"I'm well aware of that." He replied, full on laughing now. "You're a complete nutter most times, but you're also pretty fun."

"You know what they say about girls who are nutters." She waggled her eyebrows at him, taking his teacup.

"I don't."

"I'll show you." The wicked grin was back on her face as she pulled him up to stand. The tea and the empty pad of paper were forgotten. She led him to the door of the study, holding his hand behind her back. Checking both ways, she pulled him into the hall and dragged him up the stairs.

When they got to her room, she locked the door. "No staff are allowed on this floor while we're in residence, but just in case."

She toed off her trainers and shimmied out of her jeans and knickers in front of him and he shrugged out of his jacket. She pulled at the waistband of his jeans and he claimed her mouth. He couldn't believe he was doing this, in her room, in a royal residence. Before he knew it, she had gotten his jeans off, the weight of his gun and radio dropping them with a thud and making her jump.

"Oops." She smiled.

"It's fine...the safety…" he was breathlessly kissing her. Her hands pushed down his black boxer briefs and he pushed her against the door, her hands on his shoulders.

David's hands were on her behind and he lifted her up, her back against the cold wood of the door. They both still had their jumpers on, but didn't care. There were ready and frantic. He felt her heart racing as they clutched at each other. One hand was supporting her and the other on the back of her head and she gripped at his shoulders, her legs wrapped tight around him. He separated from her and found his wallet in the pile of discarded clothes, finding one of the little packets he had nicked from her the night before. He didn't make haste and was back to her in a minute.

David kissed her hard, hand back at the base of her neck. She was moaning and he hoped no one could hear through the door. They were joined together, moving in a smooth rhythm. He was there and she joined him, both tumbling over together. She smiled at him, pushing the hair off his damp forehead.

He carried her to the bed, still together and deposited her on the edge, a kiss to her forehead. He came back from the loo and she was looking at him. He sat next to her, waiting, knowing she was going to say something.

"Before you were assigned to me, I never really felt scared or unsafe." She said quietly. He just looked at her, not sure where she was headed. "That's probably why I would shake my detail and not really listen to Tom." She scooted closer to him, and he wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her close. "But now, with you, when you're not with me, I just feel...so agitated and anxious. When you're here, I'm calm and things are...easy." He exhaled, dropping a kiss to her temple.

"I feel the same way." He replied. It was true. When she was out of his sight, he was nervous and jumpy and as soon as he saw even a glimpse of her, he could settle. He thought it was just the environment, his job, but the past week when she had cancelled on him had been torture. He couldn't imagine if he had to be reassigned, but he supposed it was better than not seeing her at all.

Eleanor shifted so her head was on his chest and he pulled the far side of the blankets over them.

"I'll stay a little." He said. "I barely slept last night."

"I slept great." She said, burrowing in tight.

"You have a decidedly un-princess like snore."

"I do not!" She exclaimed turning red and looking up at him. He nodded, a wicked glint in his eyes. She moved up to kiss him and before he knew what was happening, they were coming together again, tangled in the sheets, laughing and teasing. When they were both satisfied, they slept soundly, locked safe in her room, wrapped up in each other.

"You're staring at me." She said, knocking him out of his trance. He had been staring. He woke from their nap before her and was enjoying watching her sleep. Her long eyelashes dark crescents on her pale skin, the wild red curls splashed out on the pillow. He hadn't realized she had woken and was looking at him.

He broke his gaze and put an arm around her, lying on his stomach. She was staring now, eyes on the dark tattoo on his left arm.

"It's for your regiment?" She asked, her fingers ghosting over the ink. He nodded.

"We got it after basic. After we'd been assigned our regiments."

"I always wanted a tattoo, but could never decide." Her hand moved to the scarred skin under his arm and he closed his eyes.

"Do you wish you hadn't served?" She asked quietly.

"When I first came home, aye." He looked at her. "I was angry and fucked up. Confused about what we were even doing over there, about if it was worth it."

"Was it?"

Her question caught him off guard. Normally, people said of course it was worth it, you're a hero, important work and all that. Especially from her; her entire family had served and was so entwined with the military. Now, all these years later, all the therapy, all the other things, he still didn't know.

"Who knows?" He replied, truthfully. "It was so long ago now. I know it made me a different person. It changed me, ended my marriage." She was watching him so intently.

"Well, if you were a doctor, we probably wouldn't have met." She was smiling now. "All my doctors are old, fat and balding."

"Better that way, for all involved." He said, getting a punch on the arm for his joke.

They spent the day in bed, untroubled and unbothered. They talked about everything and nothing. Her phone had been buzzing all day with ignored texts from Kate, Rose and others. She had a dinner at KP with William and Kate and the kids, so they soon parted ways with a promise to run tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

_Note: David tells Vicki..._

Things continued on. In public, they were exceedingly professional. Tom even wondered if they had had a falling out.

"You two didn't have a row?" Tom asked as they stood a ways from her, watching as she laid a wreath at the cenotaph early in the morning on Remembrance Sunday.

"Nope." David replied, keeping his face impassive. She wasn't in uniform, but had instead chosen a black coat dress and wide brimmed hat. The customary red poppies were pinned on the coat lapel.

"She's been so...so nice lately." Tom went on. David just shrugged. Tom was a royal protection officer and not a detective inspector for a reason.

In private, it was fun and easy. They snuck around, stealing kisses and time together and were the most free on their runs. When they were running, no one demanded anything of her and she could just be herself.

"Sally knows." She told him as they walked through Regent's Park. They had ran the two miles from Clarence House and were walking a half mile around the park. She had on a trim down jacket, running pants and a beanie hat. With her sunglasses pushed down, she was unrecognizable. David stopped, looking at her and she explained that the older woman was for sure trustworthy.

"She's been with us since we moved there after mum died." Eleanor said, her hands in the pocket of her coat. "I trust her. She's covered for me and Harry loads of times."

"Why do you think she knows?"

"She told me." He stood, staring, and Eleanor continued. She was very calm about it. "She stopped me in the hall yesterday…" She continued, telling him about the interaction.

"What should we do?" Eleanor asked him after recounting her tale.

"If you say she's trustworthy, then nothing, I guess?" David replied. "Let's do around the park and run home?" She nodded and they were off. She had an engagement in Chatsworth later that afternoon, so he headed to headquarters. He sat at his desk, staring and the computer screen, but not seeing the words. If Sally knew...he didn't want to freak her out, but he didn't have faith in the woman. It had been a bit over a month since Princess Eugenie's wedding and things had been fine, great even, but he knew it would have to come to a head. She'd have to tell her family, he'd have to do something about his job. Hell, he'd have to talk to Vicki.

He grabbed his coat, determined. He'd cross one thing off that list now. David texted her, asking her to take an early lunch. She responded, first making sure nothing was wrong, and then for him to meet her at the hospital.

Vicki was waiting in the lobby when he got there, concern on her pretty face.

"Dave-"

"Come on, Vick." He said, motioning her toward the bank of lifts. "Let's go to the cafeteria. You can buy me lunch." She rolled her eyes; he knew she got free meals while she was on shift.

They got their trays and found a corner seat. She opened her drink, but stopped, waiting. She fiddled with her engagement ring as she always did when she was nervous.

"Everything is fine." David said, popping open his crisps. "Great even. Eat." She took a wary bite of her wrap. "I just wanted to tell you… I wanted you to be the first to know." This was proving harder than he thought it would be. He hadn't wanted to blurt it out, not wanting to be insensitive or anything, she had been re-married for over a year. But, once he told her, it was out there and real and…fuck. He just blurted it all out.

"I've met someone. I'm...we're happy, but it's early and no one else knows and you've got to keep it quiet." He felt like a bloody woman. Vicki's eyes bulged out of her head. She didn't speak, her wrap halfway to her mouth.

"I... I didn't even know you were dating." She stammered. "That's great though, I'm happy for you."

"I wasn't. We met at work."

"She's another officer?"

"No…"

"An administrative worker? That pretty one with the brown hair-"

"No."

"Are you meaning to tell me, or am I to keep guessing?" Vicki asked, annoyed.

"I'll tell you, but you've got to promise not to yell or freak out or anything. You can't tell your mum or even Kenneth. It's only been a month and we don't want any trouble for each other if it doesn't work out." David said to her, leaning over the table. "Swear, Vick."

"I swear. It better not be the pri-" she stopped, seeing the look on David's face. Her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh my god! It is! You and the princess!? Dave!" He didn't say anything, just nodded.

"You've known her for longer than a month…" Vicki asked, confused, her brain trying to work it out. "Oh...oh! Never mind; I don't want to know." David started laughing.

David told Vicki the story about Sally and that he figured he should come clean to her before anyone else.

"Do you...do you think you and...the princess…" Vicki started, pausing. "It feels weird calling her that."

"I'm sure you could call her Ellie." David winked, a broad grin. "I don't know what's going to happen, but now that Sally knows, I'm thinking I need to transfer assignments and just see what's ahead."

"We were married after six weeks." Vicki added quietly.

"I was off to war. This is different."

"Her family doesn't know? I thought she was close with her brothers."

"She is, but they've got their own lives. We wanted to wait as long as possible, keep it low key. I think she may have told her best mate though. Every time I see the woman, she looks at me funny."

"Well, thanks for telling me. How funny that this is where we are now." Vicki said, wistfully. She reached over and touched his arm, smiling.

They finished their lunch, talking about the kids and plans and David felt a weight off his shoulders.


	25. Chapter 25

"Come up, I need to talk to you." They has just finished up at an engagement. She had a serious look about her, but had seemed fine the rest of the day. David made eyes with Sally and the older woman smiled. Since she had spoken with Eleanor, it had actually been fine. When he was around, he noticed that she kept the rest of the staff occupied with tasks in other areas of the large house and made things generally easier on them. They could go from room to room without sneaking; Sally was their accomplice in their illicit activity. She didn't seem to mind; always offering him sweets and biscuits and a smile.

They went into the study and she got right to it.

"Do you know about Christmas?" She asked, crossing her arms. He gaped at her.

"I, uh, I celebrate Christmas?" He stammered like a nutter.

"No, I meant _my _Christmas with the _family." _She sat, saying the words like curses.

"I know you do that whole bullshite walkabout at the church, but only because it gives your detail a heart attack every year." He joined her on the couch, unbuttoning his jacket to sit.

"I stay in Norfolk from the week before Christmas until Kate's birthday."

"When would that be?"

"The 9th."

"Okay, so?"

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"About what?" He replied, causing her to throw up her hands.

"We'll be apart for so long!" She exclaimed. He broke into a grin.

"That's what you're worried about, missing me?" He was chuckling and pulled her close. She was frowning. He asked her what security protocol was in Norfolk and she said minimal for her own team because the Queen and everyone else was there too, so it was maximum for them and there was plenty of coverage.

"Plus, there's a no fly zone over Will and Kate's house." She added. "Tom normally comes for the walkabout and stays for the hunt."

"I could do it." David said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Vic has the kids with Kenneth's family since it's their first married Christmas. I'm supposed to get them at the end of the term break for a long weekend."

Eleanor's lips were in a tight line, her brow furrowed. "That would work. I'll be back after that so you can have even longer with them if you wanted."

"Sounds good. Maybe I'll take them to visit my parents in Scotland." He left her with a lingering kiss and plans for tomorrow.

Eleanor's engagements were ramped up since she had so much time off between Christmas and the new year. Between board meetings, dinners and engagements, she was busy every day. Her dad and Camilla had been in Africa and then Wales, so she largely had the house to herself.

"I'll miss you." She said to him breathlessly. They had snuck away to her room after her last engagement before she left for Sandringham. He kissed her hard, wanting to touch and feel all of her until they would be together again.

"And I you, Princess." David winked, rolling his hips into hers one final time. He flopped down next to her, kissing her neck.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" She asked him, out of nowhere.

"I think I can manage." He chuckled.

"Maybe we can go riding in the country. Do you think that would be okay?" She continued, her hands entwining their fingers together. "Just me and you?"

She was so hopeful that he wanted to say yes. He didn't want to tell her that it might not look appropriate, that it might raise eyebrows. So he didn't.

"I think we can." He answered, and she snuggled in like she always did when he lingered with her in bed.

"After the new year, I should probably put in a transfer." He continued. He had told her about his conversation with Vicki and she had confessed to telling Rose.

They talked at length of options, but never really talked about the future. David didn't want to scare her and he suspected the same of her. As Vicki had said, they had met and married and had kids so fast, but it was a different time and different circumstances. Eleanor mentioned that the family was loosening up since Kate and Megan and now Jack, all "normal" people, had been around, but they both never discussed anything further than his job and the kids and one step at a time. He figured though since he was willing to basically quit his job and start another that there was something there.

"You can tell them I'm a shrill harpy and you need an immediate transfer. I won't deny it." She was smiling broadly. David made a joke about screaming and sex and her laughter filled the room.

They next saw each other on Christmas Day. He and Tom arrived from the City just as the family was readying for the walk to church. They had already opened gifts and he found her in the kitchen with Kate, both women buttoning their coats. He greeted the Duchess with a nod and a happy Christmas.

"Happy Christmas, Sergeant." Eleanor said, winking at him from under the netting on her blue and green hat. She was wearing a green plaid coat and sky high boots. She made a big story about forgetting her gloves and David was sure that Kate didn't fall for it.

"We're not leaving for ten minutes." She pulled him into the lavatory and locked the door. Her hands were at his zipper and she had him ready before he could even speak. "I've not got on any knickers." Her look was wicked. His heart started racing. He swore he was sweating. She unbuttoned her coat, coming closer.

"Don't mess up my hat." She breathed into his ear as she lined them up, the grin still there. They came together, him hooking her leg in that ridiculous boot over his hip, opposite his firearm.

She moaned against him and he gripped the edge of the sink on either side of her fully clothed body. Soon, he really was sweating, fully dressed in his vest and suit and tie, his heart beating out of his chest. She kissed his forehead satisfied with herself.

"That was some gift." His accent was thick.

"I knew you'd like it." She started adjusting herself, turning to the mirror and fixing everything out of place. She bumped into him purposely with her behind as he was fixing himself, eliciting a groan. Then, she turned back to help him with his tie, leaving a long kiss on his lips. She open the door a crack and, after checking both ways, was gone. He splashed water on his face, took a drink, and checked his appearance once more. Confident he wouldn't give them away, he stepped out as well, ready for the walkabout.


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm an excellent shot." Eleanor was telling him. She was holding a rifle, making him nervous. "Tell him, Tom."

"I feel like you should be in neon or a reflective vest." David replied, not entirely joking. She was wearing jeans, scuffed up wellies, a plaid button down and a green field jacket. She was stuffing rounds in the pockets of her jacket and David was struggling to keep his mind focused. Eleanor with a rifle, handling it appropriately and seeming to be a confident hunter, was blowing his mind. Tom was standing in the doorway, and he nodded.

"Her and the duchess both. They give the men a run for their money at the hunt." Tom continued. The three headed out of the shed and down the drive where they met up with the Prince, the Cambridges and Harry and the other officers.

"Didn't know you'd be joining us, Harry." Eleanor sassed when she spotted him. "Thought you weren't given permission by the wife." Harry's blue eyes narrowed and he started back with a smart remark. The dogs came then, barking all around them, cutting Harry off.

They tramped through the woods for what seemed like ages, taking turns calling out and taking shots. All the officers hung back making conversation with each other, passing thermoses of coffee.

David enjoyed watching Eleanor with her family. They seemed so different around each other rather than when they were in public; like a normal family. Inside jokes, the siblings ribbing each other and laughing at old stories. Eleanor and Kate seemed to get on well, smiling and laughing, talking about the kids and making fun of William.

"He's caught." Harry called out. One of the dogs had become caught in a bramble retrieving the grouse Harry had shot down.

"Your shot, you go." William reasoned.

"Ellie's smaller, she'll fit." Harry said back.

"Rock paper." Eleanor cut in. They did it and she lost. She handed her rifle to Harry, a scowl on her face, and stomped over to the bramble, all the men and Kate watching, smirks on their faces. She got the dog free efficiently, but it jumped up on her, knocking her down and licking her face. Laughing and pushing the dog away, she was able to reach in a grab the bird.

Eleanor pushed the bird at her brother. "I get half points for it." She smiled.

David caught up to her after she made a shot of her own. She handed him her rifle as the dog brought her back the bird. The others had moved further along.

"You've leaves in your hair, love." He whispered. "And mud on your arse." He dared a hand on her hip.

"You can help me wash up later." She winked, rolling her hips into his.

"Christ." David muttered under his breath as she ran to catch up with her family, boots squelching in the mud.

After the hunt was luncheon with the Queen and family members that didn't go. Eleanor begged off, citing the mud all over her, and left with Tom and David back to Amner Hall.

"Catch you blokes later! I'm off to have a bath." She called out, her voice sing-songing down the hallway.

"She really is in such a good mood lately." Tom remarked, heading to the kitchen. David just nodded, unable to reply.

_I need help reaching my back. Lots of mud there. _She texted him a few minutes later. He made an excuse to Tom and made like he was heading to his room, but immediately detoured to hers when the coast was clear.

David discarded his jacket, shoes, radio and gun on the chair in the bedroom. It was funny to him that they didn't have their ballistic vests when they were "on vacation". Especially with Eleanor stomping through the wood with a loaded rifle. He continued, pulling out his shirt tails as he headed toward the bath. The water was running, but then shut off. He got there just when she was settling in, the water sloshing all around her naked form. The wicked grin was firmly in place.

"Would you want to be a detective inspector?" Eleanor asked him later. They were snuggled up under the blankets in the big bed. David was twisting a curl of her hair around his finger.

"That might be an option. I have a few mates who could put in a good word." He replied.

"What about quitting MPS all together?"

"I need a job." He replied. That got him a massive eye roll.

"You could be a kept man. I'd be your sugar momma." She rolled over, lying on her stomach, head on her folded arms. She gave him a little nudge with her hips. He laughed, but shook his head.

"I need to work. I like being useful." He replied. She just nodded and moved the subject to something else, as she always did.

David headed back to his room in earnest before the Cambridges returned. He took a shower and allowed his mind to wander, his head against the tile, the hot spray beating on his back.

It was only almost three months that they had been, hell he didn't even know what to call it. Dating? It was more than sex, but it wasn't like they went on dates...they ate meals together, but he hadn't obviously even slept over. They ran and sometimes could just relax together, but he just didn't know if that made a relationship. The sex was amazing and they had a quick, easy banter, even though she certainly tested him.

He felt he knew her better than anyone. He had certainly told her things about himself that no one else knew and he felt that she had done the same. With Vicki, they had been so young, he was deployed for so long and then the kids. All the bullshit with his injury and adjustment to homelife and his ptsd has wrecked them. They were friends again now, co-parents and all that. With Julia, it was two hard, lonely people coming together for comfort. Maybe it could have turned into more, but that wasn't meant to be. He just knew that despite trying for so long to not feel anything, when he was with Eleanor he felt so much and he was willing to risk it all for her.

_Note: Let me know if you think I've got David's "voice". I sometimes feel he's too hard, but then I feel he's too soft. It's hard writing a dude and in the show he's very stoic!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Note: I based this next chapter on the recent event that actually happened w/ Prince Philip. Obviously, there's been some artistic license..._

"The Admiral has diverted." The Duke of Edinburgh's head of security said into the radio. The old Duke didn't give two shits about protocol or security and would tell the head of his security team to bugger off right to his face. He had simply walked out to the garages at Sandringham, took keys off the peg, and taken a Land Rover out for a drive. David was in the kitchen, reading the paper and enjoying the quiet when the next words across the radio had him scrambling.

"Update location on Spitfire?" That was Tom, the last who saw her. They had all been at breakfast together less than an hour ago. It was he and Tom's last day there.

David stood, leaving his coffee, and headed toward the garage. Eleanor wouldn't have left without telling him. He pulled out his mobile as he went and sure enough, there was a text.

_Grandad wants to go for a drive. Be back in a few. _That was fine, but not if the Duke's team wasn't following.

"The Princess is with him." He told the assembled officers when he got to the garage.

"We'll catch up to them; it's not a problem. The Duke just drives the grounds. Likes the freedom." That was Mike, the Duke's lead PPO. Mike grabbed some keys and David and Tom joined him in another Land Rover, Mike behind the wheel. David pulled out his mobile again and texted Eleanor for a location. She responded immediately, telling him that they were on the main road that headed off the estate. David relayed the information to Mike and the latter headed that way, driving fast in hopes that they could catch up. They would trail them from a discreet distance and the Duke would never be the wiser. Hopefully.

They spotted the Duke's suv at the turn onto the A149 and slowed down so he could make the turn without spotting them. David watched what happened next as if in slow motion.

There was a small blue car coming down the A149. The Duke was at the stop, completely halted. Then, he went. David felt his heart stop, his hands reaching out as if he could stop the Duke from accelerating. The blue car slammed into the left side of the Land Rover at full speed, sending the large suv tumbling across the road, flipping and skidding, flipping over and over, finally landing on it's roof toward the gulley on the side of the road. All three officers were silent, not believing what they had just seen.

"Motherfucker!" David was the first to speak, the exclamation coming as Mike floored the gas pedal, sending them flying toward the crash. They came to a skidding halt between the blue car and the black suv. A few passers by had also stopped and were standing, dumbstruck.

Mike took charge, telling Tom to check the other car while he and David went to Eleanor and her grandfather. Eleanor was the passenger, Eleanor was on the left. Eleanor was on the left. It ran through David's head over and over. He hit his knees in the gravel on the side of the road, peering into the wreckage as Mike went to the other side. David closed his eyes, praying that she was okay.

The window had shattered, but the airbags had deployed, the white fabric was covering everything, so he pulled at it until he saw her. Her face was pale, eyes closed.

"Eleanor!" David didn't recognize his own voice; it was so full of panic. She was upside down, secure in her seat belt. He immediately felt for a pulse and exhaled the breath he had been holding when it was there.

Strong and steady. Slowly, the outside activity came back to him. The Duke was cursing, a baby was crying. David looked toward Tom, where the other man was helping two women and a baby, one woman a bit bloody and the other holding her arm against her side. The passers by were helping with the Duke, who hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, but was caught up by the airbag and steering wheel. David heard him asking about the princess.

"I can't fucking get her." David replied. He couldn't reach the seat belt buckle and was unsure if he should even unlatch it as she would fall to the ground. Tom called for additional help and an ambulance and Mike had finally gotten the Duke out with the help of the passers by. He seemed unharmed, staring with concern at David where the former was crouched on the ground next to his granddaughter. Mike led him, stunned, to the suv that the officers had driven, putting him in the backseat and closing the door.

"Ellie, ellie…." David was almost chanting her name, his hands on her face. She moved a fraction. "Eleanor, please." He pleaded, his voice panicked. He started touching her all over, looking for anything, blood, broken bones. It was difficult since she was upside down.

Mike, having secured the Duke, came back to David.

"She has a strong pulse." David replied to Mike's questioning. The two men discussed the options and decided that one of them would support her shoulders and neck while the other unlatched the seatbelt. Mike went around to the driver side to do it and as David was moving in closer, Eleanor's eyes fluttered open. They were dark and unfocused, but immediately landed on him. Her face was covered with black powder from the airbag, a small gash near her eye, but otherwise, seemed fine.

"David?" It came out as a whisper.

"Shhh you're okay." He replied, trying to remain calm. He was leaning into the suv and straightened up as he spoke to her. She was so still, dazed, and it frightened him. She was never quiet, even when she slept, mumbling, snoring, talking in her sleep. Her eyes drifted over to the driver side, then out the windshield, finally coming back to him.

"Ellie, l need you to listen." Mike was leaning in the driver's side now, ready to unbuckle the belt. She slowly nodded. He explained that Mike was going to unlatch the belt and he would help her out. She nodded in understanding and Mike did it. Her body shifted, but didn't move much at all.

"Maybe she's wedged by the seat and dash?" Mike offered, bending in close. David reluctantly moved out, looking for Tom.

"Where the bloody fuck is the emergency services?" He yelled. Tom replied not long and sure enough, the sirens could soon be heard. Mike came around David and motioned for Tom to join them.

"When the ambulance comes, let's put the civilians in it to get them out of here." Mike said.

"No fucking way." was David's immediate reply. Mike replied that it was the right thing, that the women were injured and it would take them time to get the Princess out of the suv. It would be better to give them the first ambulance and would also serve to get them out of the way. David opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by the fire engine and ambulance arriving. The teams immediately sprang into action, each protection officer giving an update.

The firemen were leaning into the suv, assessing the situation as David came back around. While he was distracted, listening to them trying to figure out how extract Eleanor, Mike had gotten the techs to load the women and baby into the ambulance. David swore under his breath, but let it go; it was the least of his concerns and another ambulance would soon be on its way.

David watched her, leaning into the drivers side cavity. The firemen were poking and pulling. She turned her head to look at him. He willed himself to be calm, to ease his racing pulse.

"This...this wasn't my fault." She said. It came out in breaths and her lip started trembling. When the tears came, David's heart constricted; he wanted to pull her out of the car and hold her tight. She was sobbing in earnest now, mumbling about her grandfather, if he was okay, that he didn't see the car and he loved driving and all sorts of other things. The firemen urged her to calm down, even asking David if he could get her to be still and quiet.

"Shhh, love, it's fine." He tried, reaching to her. He pulled himself more into the car, sitting with his back against the steering wheel, reaching two hands to her face. "Love." He held her face, his deep blue eyes burning into hers. "Love, I need you to calm down. You need to take a breath, please." She immediately stilled, looking at him. "Deep breath now, love." His voice was calm and controlled and she did as he asked.

David found her hand and held tight as the fire crew started up the machinery. She had her head turned toward him, but had closed her eyes. The noise was deafening, sparks flying. Soon, they got the seat out behind her and with David's help, they lowered her down and out of the suv. He came around to the other side of the wreckage as she was standing up with help from the firemen. His eyes went up and down, looking for any signs of injury. His hands were balled into fists to keep from reaching for her.

"Where's grandad?" Eleanor asked, her voice shaky, searching for the Duke. David looked around. Only Tom was there. There were police blocking the road, flares on the ground, and a small crowd watching.

"Back to the house. Refused medical, but seemed fine." Tom said.

"What about the other car?" Was her next question.

"Already being cared for. They had some minor injuries, but were overall okay." Tom replied.

"Let's go." David started leaded her toward the ambulance.

"I-" She started to protest, but instantly closed her mouth at David's look. They climbed into the back of the ambulance and David instructed Tom to get a ride back to the estate to update everyone, get a car, and come pick them up.

The emergency techs checked her out on the ride to the hospital. She nodded or shook her head to each question as they took her vitals and poked and prodded, uncharacteristically quiet. David sat quietly, jaw twitching, hands in his lap, watching her. His mind was racing, adrenaline still coursing through his body even though she was seemingly fine. He didn't think it was a reaction to the accident or some sort of correlation to the events with Julia, but it had deeply shaken him. He had to stay quiet and still, hands clenched, so he didn't touch her.

_Note: Only a few more chapters I think! Maybe I'll do a sequel :) Thanks for all the reviews! We'll have a little bit more of the royal family in these upcoming chapters obviously and we'll see more interaction with Kate and Megan and Eleanor and the "boys." I sort of had to push them to the background since the story is from David's POV and they are keeping things hush-hush!_


	28. Chapter 28

When they arrived at the hospital, they ushered her immediately into a private room, David staying outside. Less than thirty seconds later, the door swung back open.

"The Princess is instant, sir." A nurse was addressing him. He could hear Eleanor's raised voice saying his last name. David nodded, sliding into the room, staying out of the way. She immediately focused on him, not caring about the looks from the staff. The nurse continued on with her questions, took Eleanor's stats, and then told Eleanor that a doctor would be in shortly. She left with instructions that Eleanor change into a gown. Eleanor made no move to do so.

"I...I'm fine." She told him, her lower lip starting to tremble again, her eyes getting watery. He was at her in two strides, folding her up in his arms, holding her tightly. She smelled like metal and smoke and had glass in her hair.

"I thought…" he started, a lump forming in his throat. She nodded.

"Me too." Her whispered reply was muffled by his jacket. He stood back a fraction, his hands moving to her face, looking at her, his blue eyes searching. There was some blood on her face from the cut at her eyebrow, but her eyes seemed clear and focused. Her face was a mess; the airbag powder and her makeup all smeared and runny.

"Let's get you into this gown so they can check you out and we can go." He straightened up, helping her off the exam table. She made to go behind the curtain and he went with her, holding the gown and fuzzy socks. She undressed and his eyes were all over. There was no sign of injury, but she seemed to be moving a bit slower than normal.

"I can't believe you're fine." He said, hands on her. "The suv flipped over…" she just nodded and he helped her into the gown.

The doctor came in shortly with the nurse. They wanted to run her through a ct scan to make sure there was no internal bleeding. She started to protest, but gave in when she caught David's dark glare and clenched jaw.

"Then, I can go?" She asked. The doctor replied affirmatively, only if it came back clear. The nurse started puttering around as David answered a text from Tom. He was there with a car. David told him to come in and where to find them and shortly, Tom was there. The doctor and nurse left, saying someone would be back to take her for the scan.

David and Tom started talking animatedly about the scan and security and what if someone saw her and all sorts of scenarios. Eleanor stood slowly and went to the lavatory while they argued. David's eyes glanced over toward the loo, but then he turned back to Tom. They finally hashed out a plan and she still hadn't come out.

Tom put up his hands, indicating he didn't want to, but David obviously was going to go in. He knocked lightly, but she didn't answer. He opened the door a crack, peering in. The lump immediately returned to his throat as he saw her.

She was standing in front of the sink, frantically scrubbing at her face with some paper towels. When he opened the door, she turned her face to him, her hand in mid air. Her huge green eyes were red and teary and when she saw him, the tears started falling.

"I can't get it off… I can't...the dirt." She cried.

"It's from the airbag." David whispered, his hands on her. "Let me do it for you, love." The paper was falling apart, so he used the edge of her gown, dipping it under the tap and adding some soap. Her sobs had turned to hiccups. He was able to wipe it all away and soon her face was clean. She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing tight.

His chest was tight and the lump was firmly in his throat. He knew it then. He loved her. He fucking loved her and he had almost lost her. He wasn't going to say it, not now, not until he knew it wouldn't freak her out. Not in the middle of a tiny loo in a hospital room, with Tom just feet away.

They stood, hugging in the lavatory, until she was calm. He explained to her what they were going to do and that he and Tom would be with her the whole way.

"I'm not scared. I've had a ct scan before." She replied. "Crashed into a tree whilst skiing on holiday when I was thirteen."

"You're such a snob." He replied, trying to lighten the mood; finally finding his voice and making sure it was calm.

"Am not. I didn't add that it was in the Swiss Alps and they flew me in a helicopter. _That _would be snobby." She finally smiled and his mission was accomplished.

The scan was clear, so she was able to dress and leave with a small bottle of pain medication and instructions for someone to watch her for any signs of concern. David held the door and soon they were headed back to the estate, Tom driving and David up front.

"They want you at the big house." David told them, looking at his mobile. "Mike says your brother has been calling you." Eleanor looked around, patting her pockets.

"My mobile…" she couldn't find it. "I...I was texting you before the crash." Her words came out as breaths. David's blood pressure started to rise. He looked at Tom.

"When you came to get us, was the wreckage still at the site?"

"They were investigating." Tom replied, nodding. David instructed Tom to head that way.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's locked." Eleanor said from the back. They pulled up to the crash and sure enough the investigators were still there, measuring and taking photos. There were two tow trucks, but neither vehicle had been loaded up.

David got out and approached. Tom and Eleanor watched as he pulled out his police identification and motioned with his hand toward the wrecked Land Rover and then back to the vehicle where Eleanor and Tom were. Then, he went to the still upside down suv with the investigator accompanying him. Both bent down, with the investigator crawling inside. Soon, the man returned with the mobile in his hand and he and David walked back to the waiting suv. David made a motion for Eleanor to roll down the window, his face dark.

"Your highness," David started after the window was down. "He wants to insure that this is your mobile and not the Duke's." The investigator handed the phone out to her and she easily unlocked it. The home screen was a photo of her and her brothers at Christmas. She looked at both men with raised eyebrows.

The investigator was satisfied, but said someone would come by for a statement. Everyone satisfied, they continued on, no one speaking.

"I'm walking the long way, I need a cigarette." She told them, making for the gazebo instead of going right inside when Tom pulled into the big gravel drive. The men nodded, but David soon caught up to her. They didn't speak until they got to the gazebo where she stood on the bench and reached up to the rafters, feeling around. She soon came down with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter wrapped in a plastic zip top bag.

"Me, Harry and Camilla hid them all over." She said at his look. "Gran and dad hate that we smoke." She lit a cigarette and took a long drag. She stood back up on the bench to return the little package and then they resumed their walk.

"I want to tell them." She said, pausing on the path and turning to him. "The accident...I thought...we were flipping over and I really thought we were...that was it." The tears were back and he pulled her close, not caring if anyone saw. They were off to the side of the big house, so there was a bit of privacy.

"Just think, love." He smoothed her hair out of her face, leaving his hands to linger. "I'd never tell you what to do-" that got him a look and a watery smile. "I just mean in regard to your family. I'd never want to come between you and them. But, let's feel it out, the situation with your grandad; tensions are high…" David trailed off, his eyes on hers.

"I just want to be with you." She said it on an exhale of smoke and it came out breathy. He replied that he knew and kissed her forehead. Then, he held her hand tight and they walked the rest of the way quietly.

He left her at the door to the house, nodding to the uniformed officers. He faffed around outside, wondering if he should walk back to Amner or go find Tom or what. They were supposed to head back to the City tomorrow. He decided to wait in the suv with Tom. They were both scrolling on their mobiles, doors open, when Eleanor barreled out of the house, her face the angriest either man had ever seen.

"Let's go. We're back to the City." She opened the back passenger door and slammed it closed. She looked right at David. "I told them. Better get on that paperwork."


	29. Chapter 29

David told Tom the whole, albeit heavily censored, story as they drove to Amner. Tom started laughing.

"I knew there was something!" He exclaimed, slapping the steering wheel.

"The fuck you did." David replied. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"So I guess that means it's back to me and you, your highness." Tom said. "Do I get to call you Ellie too?"

"No." Both Eleanor and David replied in unison.

All three went to pack up and met in the main hall when they were done.

"Take us to the train at King's Lynn." Eleanor told Tom, not any more settled in the time it had taken her to pack. "David and I will take the train back to London. You go back to the big house and tell everyone to go fuck themselves."

"I...uh…" Tom stammered and David turned to her, concerned.

"Love-"

"No." She was adamant. "Ever since Ibiza, I've towed the line; done everything any of them asked. This...you...we are the one thing I've asked for in all this time." Her eyes were blazing green fire, her chest heaving under her jacket. "Grandad almost killed me today. I'm done. Until they give in, I'm done."

"Once we're in London? Then what?" David asked. She looked a little deflated at that, blowing out her cheeks and thinking. Tom's eyes were bouncing between the two of them, rapt attention on the conversation happening in front of him.

"Then… then we go to Scotland and be normal."

They boarded the Queen's private train car, which was waiting to take her back to London in a month. Eleanor's mobile was blowing up and she finally accepted a call from Kate.

"I don't want to talk." Eleanor answered. David could hear the Duchess's voice, but obviously couldn't hear what was being said. She replied that they were on the train and would arrive back in London in a few hours.

"I'm not budging on this. You heard what I said same as the others. You know what it's like; you know me." Eleanor paused and Kate spoke some more. They hung up with Eleanor promising to keep her sister-in-law in the loop.

"Kate said everyone thinks I'm being irrational." Eleanor finally told him, turning to face him on the couch.

"I agree that you're being a bit...impulsive, but that's you." David replied. "Tell me how we're playing this."

"I don't want to assume anything, but when I said we'd go to Scotland, I figured, maybe…" she trailed off and he gaped at her. "I don't know. Maybe I got a little ahead of myself. I...you...I just want us to be normal."

"I am normal." He grinned at her, hoping to get her to ease up. "You, on the other hand, can never be normal. It's not in you."

"Would you...would you want to go to Scotland with me? Or is that too much? The children can of course come." She was looking at him intently. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say yes, but his brain was screaming no. "It's lovely there and they can ride horses and go sledding. There's a treehouse in the garden that dad built for George. Everyone can have their own room so it's not strange and I'll give you space. You can obviously get the okay from Vicki and-"

"Ok stop." He was laughing at her nattering, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling. He put a hand on hers. "Let's do it. How else am I going to know what you look like in the morning when you first wake up?"

Her eyes narrowed at that. "You're not funny."

"You may be a troll under it all. I'd better make a full investigation before I make a transfer application. Might not be worth it."

"You've seen me at my worst, I think." She replied. "I've never cried in front of a bloke before." He gave her hand a squeeze.

They talked about Scotland and his transfer and the timing of it. He thought that maybe he would go down to headquarters in the morning and handle the paperwork. Maybe even talk to them about the detective unit, so that way he didn't need to say anything about her, just that he wanted a career change. Something that kept him closer to home with the kids.

"Stay, please?" She said to him quietly when they went to the back of the sedan to pull out her bag. She dared a kiss; no one was around and Victor couldn't see over the open boot. "The doctor said I needed to be monitored." She smiled at him as they separated.

"I feel like that wasn't even today." He replied, running a hand through his hair, leaving it poking out in all directions. "I'll stay if you feed me."

"I can't make much, but I'm sure Sally would love to make you something." She winked at him and she headed inside. David stayed behind, speaking with Victor. When he got inside, he found Eleanor and Sally in the hall, Sally's hands on the princess's arms.

"And the Duke is ok?" Sally looked worried, her eyes watery.

"I didn't get to see him before we left, but they said he was." Eleanor replied. When she saw David had come in, both women turned to him. "You saw him at the crash?"

David nodded, putting his duffle down on the red carpet. "He seemed okay. A bit out of sorts, but not injured. Worried, mostly."

Eleanor went up to take a shower and David followed Sally down to the kitchen. She pulled some items out of the refrigerator while he sat at the counter.

"Don't go to a lot of trouble." He told her. "We're both pretty tired." That got an eyebrow raise out of the older woman.

"I guess that means your staying in residence tonight, Sergeant?" She asked. David felt heat rising to his face.

"I...I am." He replied. "I'm putting in for a transfer off of Ellie's detail tomorrow."

Sally just smiled and David knew she wanted to say more, but she just started talking about the food and how she was proficient in the kitchen, but didn't pretend to be as good as the chef on staff. She did a quick pasta for them and asked him where they wanted to eat.

He helped Sally take everything up to the dining room and thanked her. When she was turning to leave, she had finally gathered the courage to say what she had wanted to before.

"The Princess is easy to love, but she's hard to hold on to. You have to be patient with her. She'll test you, just because she can. She's been that way all her life." She smiled at him and left before he could reply.

They ate in the dining room and Eleanor told him about the conversation at Sandringham.

"Gran and Grandad weren't there, the rest of the family were." She started between bites.

Eleanor walked into the room and six sets of eyes swiveled her way. Kate was closest, so she was the first to hug her, followed by everyone else. She kept assuring them that she really was fine.

"What happened?" Her dad asked after they had all sat on the chintz couches in the center of the room.

"You didn't talk to grandad?" She replied. Charlies shook his head.

"He went right to bed, seemed quite upset. Said we would talk later."

Eleanor started to recount what happened. They all nodded along; each of them had gone on either car rides or carriage drive with the Duke over the years. "We stopped at the turn to the motorway at the edge of the estate where he makes the left…" more nods; he always took the same route. "There was a car coming our way, but...but he went." Eleanor shrugged, trailing off.

"Were you and he talking?" Camilla asked.

"No, and we were both looking at the road, right at the car."

"Maybe the sun?" That was Harry. Eleanor responded that it was possible, and that maybe from the passenger, the sun was in a different position and she hadn't noticed.

"Honestly, you'll have to talk to him." She added.

They discussed it some more and agreed that they would talk with Gran, but he would probably have to stop driving if only for the public perception. They also talked about the occupants of the other car and agreed to send a letter or maybe even visit and of course cover everything.

"I'm not breaking that news to him." Harry said.

"Speaking of news…" Eleanor started before anyone could laugh at Harry's joke. "Since we're all together, I wanted to tell you all…" she was nervous, twisting her hands and looking at each of them. They all were gaping at her, unsure of what the news could even be. She decided to just spill it all out.

"I'm seeing someone."

The gaping turned to looks at each other and shrugging shoulders as they all realized that none of them had an inkling. None of them except Kate.

"I knew it!" She nudged William with her elbow. "I told you she had a bloke." Now it was Eleanor's turn to gape. "You been coming over less and you've been getting into less trouble with the press and in general."

"Who is it? Do we know him?" Kate added.

"Sort of. It's...it's David."

"Who?" Charles asked. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Sergeant Budd."

"Your PPO?!" That was William. He stood, blue eyes blazing. Kate's hands were on him.

"It's serious. He's putting in for a transfer. We want to make a go of it."

"How long has this been going on?" Charles demanded.

"Since the wedding." Eleanor replied. That stopped Harry's passive listening.

"Since May?!" He shouted. "You just met him the month before that!"

William sidestepped Kate, his face turning red. "You've been fucking him for eight months and we didn't even know?!" Harry stood at that, coming around the sofa.

"We didn't start fucking right away, obviously!" Eleanor stood, getting right in William's face. He was almost a foot taller than her, but her eyes blazed green fire and she practically poked him in the chest with her finger to emphasize her anger. Then, she turned to Harry. "And it wasn't your wedding, idiot, it was Eugenie's! I may be easy, but I'm not that easy."

"He's your protection officer; he's supposed to keep you safe!" William tried a different tactic, knowing Eleanor wasn't backing down, but it didn't work; she was on a tear.

"I'm perfectly safe!" She exclaimed, both arms gesturing outward to prove the point. "David has proven time and again that my safety is his number one priority."

"I'd say that's not his number one priority!" William replied. Eleanor's face screwed up in anger and Megan stood now, trying to diffuse the situation by guiding Eleanor away from her brothers to sit in Kate's spot on the sofa, her hands on Eleanor's upper arms. Camilla moved over to make room and Kate pulled William to one of the armchairs perpendicular to the sofas and stood next to him as he sat. "Let's try to be civilized to each other." She said, her hands on his shoulders.

"Why can't they be together?" Megan asked calmly. Everyone looked at her. "Kate and I are just regular people; so is Sergeant Budd." Eleanor threw out her hand, like see? she's making sense. Kate was nodding as well.

"Poppet, I'm the last one to tell you who to love." Charles started, coming to stand next to William. "But what do you really know about this bloke? Is he trustworthy?"

"He's been my main officer for months. I see him almost everyday. We talk all the time; I think I know most everything about him." Eleanor said. "He's a decorated veteran- army like you." She looked at Harry. "He's kind and brave; a wonderful father-" That was the wrong thing to say and got her brothers going again.

"Bloody hell! He's got kids?! Is he another fucking married one?!" Harry was red faced.

"He's divorced." She replied.

William was rubbing his head, stone faced. "You have to end it. There's no way you're going to be with a divorced man who was your PPO. No way."

"If you think you're telling me how to live my life, you've got another thing coming." Eleanor stood. "I want to be with David and that's final. If you can't get around that, then I'm done. With all of you and this family." She headed toward the door, exhausted and angry and barely holding back tears.

"You'd give it all up for him?" That was Camilla. She had been mostly quiet, just listening. Eleanor looked at her dad.

"I would."

David sat and listened, not asking a single question until she got to where she came storming to the car.

"You'd give up this life to be with me?" He asked, quietly repeating Camilla's question. Eleanor nodded, close to tears.

"Don't worry, I'd still have plenty of money." She smiled weakly, trying to lighten things up.

"You know I don't give a shit about that." He moved over to her, pulling her chair closer.

"I just want to be with you." She said, sliding out of her chair and sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck. "I...I think I'm falling in love with you." She turned red, embarrassed.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, so at least the two of us are on the same page, love." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Her hair was pulled into a damp mess on her head and she smelled fresh and clean from her shower. He kissed her hard, tongues joining, hands going everywhere. He stood, she held on tight, and he took her upstairs.


	30. Chapter 30

Two days later, David was standing at the bottom of a snowy hill, cheering with Eleanor as Charlie and Ella slid down on a plastic toboggan. They had flown in the day before on Eleanor's godfather's private jet, the kids amazed at everything they saw. At the weekend, he was going to take a car and take the kids to his mum's in Scotland, with the intention of and having some one on one with the kids and giving Eleanor some quiet for a little bit. The kids had remembered Eleanor, but they reintroduced her as his "friend", and they seemed to accept it. Charlie especially liked that he could get anything he wanted to eat or drink at anytime of day.

Tom had come with another officer, Claude, since David was officially transferred back to the visiting dignitaries unit, until his permanent transfer as a detective inspector went through. Detectives Rayburn and Sharma, and Commander Sampson as well as his current supervisor giving him recommendations.

There had been no word from Eleanor's family, except for texts and conversations between the sisters-in-law. That was why, when returning four days later, David was surprised to walk into Birkhall to find two additional protection officers in the kitchen, having coffee with Tom and Claude. The men were Harry's detail.

"What's going on?" David asked Tom. The kids had scrambled off to the living room in search of a movie to watch with he and Eleanor.

"They just got here; no screaming yet." Tom replied. "Just the Duke; probably here to get her out of your clutches." Tom winked, but David frowned. He pulled out his mobile to text Eleanor that they were back. He knew she would let him know what was up.

_Study. SOS. _She replied. He knew it wasn't urgent or anything dangerous, but he headed that way.

Walking into the study, two sets of eyes landed on him, green ones looking relieved and blue looking agitated. There was a folder on the coffee table, unopened, next to a tray with tea and biscuits. Nothing poured or eaten. David walked around, planting a kiss on the top of Eleanor's head.

"Sergeant." Harry said. It wasn't hostile, but it wasn't exactly welcoming. David nodded and sat next to Eleanor. "I came to see Els and...talk to her. We're worried…"

"I told Harry that no one has anything to worry about." Eleanor replied. David nodded again, unsure what to say or not say until he could see how this was playing out. "I also told him that he's welcome to stay. Maybe get to know you and see why...why we want to be together." Normal, joking Eleanor was gone, replaced with tense, nervous Eleanor. When she reached for his hand, he took it without hesitation.

"I'm not staying." Harry said. David didn't know enough about the man to be able to read him, but he did seem tense as well and he looked tired. "I just wanted to give you this." Harry motioned to the folder on the table, looking at his sister. "The last thing any of us want to do is make you unhappy, Ellie. I...you and I have been best mates since the day you were born." Harry looked away, his hand scrubbing at his ginger hair. "We all love you, but, he's...he's not the person you think he is."

Eleanor's eyes went to David, confused. David's mind was racing, but before he could say anything, Harry continued, standing.

"Ask him about the Home Secretary." He said. He bent down, kissed her on the cheek, and left, not looking at David.

Eleanor was still looking at him, mouth open to speak.

David reaches for the folder. There was no way they could know; not the entirety of it. No one knew.

"Leave it." Eleanor said, reaching out and putting her hand over his. "I don't care. We've all got a past."

Now it was David's turn to stare, but she continued. "One day, I'll tell you about Ibiza and you can tell me about this. Now, let's go find those children; I want to hear about the weekend." She smiled at him, stood and pulled him up with her, holding his hand tightly.

_Note: The end for now! I really hope you liked it. Let me know if you'd like a part two. I have some little chapters outlined out...maybe mixing more of Eleanor's POV or maybe not. David is our main man, after all :) _


End file.
